Digimon: Legend of 10
by BEST OC Maker
Summary: After a devastating war between digimon, a Lucemon comes and brings peace, years later and dunk with power, young Lucemon reaches his wicked Falldown Mode and changes from humble and kind king to selfish proud evil tyrant. The final hope of the DW lies within the mysterious prophecy of the Power of 10, now 10 humans and 10 digimon shall unite to de-throne him!
1. Opening,Prologue,Prophecy and OC Form!

Hey guys, this is Legend of 10, the prequel for Digimon: Chronicles showing the Warrior 10/Ancients and their partners, it won't be updated until I know you guys like it, to say so, just review here and on 02, until then, I have an opening, prologue and awesome prophecy!

The opening is Fight as One from Avenger's Earth Mightiest Heroes!

Our world's about to break

(Shows a group of Ogremon raiding a village laughing as rookies run away)

Tormented and attacked

(Hog among and Fugamon groups join in as they set some houses on fire)

Lost from when we wake

(The smoke goes in the distance, a teen watches it by an Agumon, he clenches his D-Tector)

With no way to go back

(Agumon holds the hand and gives his partner a look, the teen nods, his goggles flash)

I'm standing on my own

(The teen summons fractal code and scans it, Agumon is covered by it as Greymon appears, they ride in with Nova Blast)

But now I'm not alone

(A 9 champions barge in to help, Greymon's rider comes down and is joined by 9 other teens)

Avengers Assemble!

(They fight off the ONI as the rookie villagers cheer)

Always we will fight as one

(A shaded humanoid appears)

'Til the battles won

(Lucemon is seen frowning, he the smiles evilly as 6 shaded demons flash)

With evil on the run

(The original DigiDestined smile near their rookie partners)

We never come undone

(The leader looks serious as they look on distance to a dark castle)

Assembled we are strong

(The shaded humanoid re-appears)

Forever fight as one

(Logo appears with the 10 elements around it)

A large dark room is seen. In it, a small humanoid bowed to 3 shining beings, all had an angelic look.

"Welcome Seer Baronmon, what news do you bring?" A female angel, one of the 3 asks the small humanoid.

"Better be good, Lucemon nears us as we speak," A male angel spoke angrily.

"It isn't wise to ignore seers MagnAngemon," The third member, a humanoid rabbit added gruffly.

"Lord Antylamon is right my MagnAngemon, please Baronmon, our silence is your cue," The female angel told MagnAngemon while the humanoid known as Baronmon nodded.

"Alright M'Lady Angewomon prophecy, a prophecy of hope, of Lucemon's destruction," Baronmon explained.

"What are you waiting for, our silence is our cue remember?" Antylamon smirked as Baronmon closed his eyes before speaking the prophecy soon to be called Prophecy of 10:

"When the Angel falls, chaos and destruction will come,

Many shall die, more shall suffer,

The final hope lie within the power of 10,

The Blazing Dragon shall lead as Fire,

The Howling Light shall fight as Light,

The Winged Rainbow shall soar as Wing,

The Roaring Shadow shall roar as Darkness,

The Wise Mirror shall think as Steel,

The Sturdy Volcano will erupt as Earth,

The Stunning Mermaid shall swim as Water,

The Wooden Knowledge shall rush as Wood,

The Great Beetle shall thunder as Thunder,

They are the power of 10,

To win, 10 must be 2, and 2 must be 1,

With the aid of outworlders,

They shall become the Warrior 10,

And shall their power,

Lead the new Golden Era,

As for the Fallen Angel,

Forever sealed,

He shall be,"

"Sounds nice, how long until it begins?" MagnAngemon questioned sarcastically.

"According to the stars, I'd say a few weeks from now, maybe a month," Baronmon answered.

"Well, I'm not going to stand down, I'll keep fighting until these heroes finally show up and beat Lucemon, but don't be mistaken, if I get a shot, I will use it," MagnAngemon nodded finally.

"All we have is hope, so let's hope they will come soon," Angewomon nodded as all faded...

UPDATE: I'm transferring the updated OC form here, for those who submitted OCs, please add the new parts of the form,

If a ancient is put twice, I'll pick one and PM the creator of the other to change the partner to another ancient. If evolution lines cross, I'll PM the one who send last to change it. Here's the form:

Name:(First and last)

Age:(10-15)

Personality:(Few things about the character)

Appearance:(Their clothes, eye and hair color, how their hair is, height and etc)

Partner:

Partner Personality:

Evolution Path:(Rookie-Mega II which must be the ancient)

D-Tector's Color:(Overall, buttons and grab)

Element:(The element of the ancient you picked)

Fears: (At least 3 things)

Partner's fears:(Also 3 things)

Background:(Do I need to go over specifics?)

Partner Background: (May be simple as hatched from a DigiEgg, met the partner story begins or can be more elaborate)

Example:

Name: Cole Blaze

Age: 14

Personality: Much like Artur, Cole is brave and loyal, he would do anything for his friends without a second thought. He's also very stubborn and doesn't know when to give up, unless he sees his partners in danger. He also gives others a second chance unless they done something personal to him, then it's just roasting them alive. He can easily tell the difference of evil and darkness and is a big fan of dragon and demonic digimon. He can be very annoying when bored and considered a jerk, but he's only focusing on something else or distracted, he also doesn't have a very big attention span when he isn't fighting, on a case, or just gaming. His favorite games are Pokemon and Skylanders. He also has some ego and is NOT a fan of sports.

Appearance: Black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a red and gold pants with a red belt that had a large silver buckle, a gold V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a red trench-coat with gold lining going down the sleeves and black boots. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, a pair of red fingerless gloves. He wears a strap, that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side.

Partner: Agumon(2006)

Partner Personality: Agumon is brave and hot blooded. He loves to fight and nearly nothing can stop him while fighting, besides hunger since he's a bottomless pit. He's also very friendly and curious, often getting in trouble. When fighting for those he cares for, he might lose himself in rage and stay unable to recall what happened during battle.

Evolution Path: Agumon(2006)-Greymon-RizeGreymon-VictoryGreymon-AncientGreymon

D-Tector's Color: Deep crimson with gold buttons and black grab

Element: Fire

Fears: Syringes, losing his friends and being helpless

Partner's fears: Staying too long without food, losing Cole and water

Background: Cole grew up on Brazil, he never was much of a social type and never had many friends, though he had a knack for getting in trouble.

When he was 3 and went for the first blood test, his mom said 'Won't hurt', his dad said 'You won't feel a thing' and the doc said 'It will be painless'. For a 3 year old like him, not painless, it was also the first time someone lied to him, also where he got trauma of syringes.

As he grew up with few friends, one of them, the girl he liked, got herself a boyfriend even though she knew of his feelings for him, that hurt a lot for him, a few days after, he got the message on his phone offering an 'Adventure'. He pressed 'yes' without a second thought.

Upon waking up, he was attacked by a Gladimon, but quickly saved from the Lucemon worshipper by Agumon(2006) and his 'brother', Veemon. They took him to Agumon Hakase, who explained the current situation of the DW as well about the Prophecy of 10, thought Veemon went off his own path, promising to meet them again.

Partner Background: Agumon grew with his 'brother', Veemon on FireFlight Village, both trained by the retired fighter Agumon Hakase, until they met Cole, he got partnered with him, and began his adventures with his partner.


	2. Fire and Wind, Greymon awakens!

Hey guys, no I didn't get enough OCs yet, just one for Thunder from Canine12, and it still needs some work on it, I'm thinking of introducing the OCs and their partners one or two for chapter, you can submit multiple OCs for different elements, they will be treated like your first ones. First and second OCs made by yours truly, Cole Blaze for Fire and Dawn Grand for Wind from BEST OC Maker.

DW, Green Tail Route,

A 14 was walking through a large field, a large yellow dinosaur wearing red belts around his 3 clawed hands walked by him. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He also wore a red and gold pants with a red belt that had a large silver buckle, a gold V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a red trench-coat with gold lining going down the sleeves and black boots. He had a silver plate worn on his coat, a pair of red fingerless gloves. He also wore a strap, that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. The hole thing had a fire design. He also had a pair of red goggles with an orange strap and dark lens strapped on his forehead apparently for no use other than making him look cool. He also had a camping backpack.

"Hey Cole, are you sure there's a city nearby?" The dinosaur asked the teen.

"Yeah I did Agumon, we just need to follow the road," Cole nodded as they kept on walking.

"But I'm hungry..." The dinosaur called Agumon whined as they kept walking.

"Why did I ended partnered with a bottomless pit..." Cole shook his head at his best friend.

"Because if it wasn't for me, that Gladimon would have sliced and diced you," Agumon supplied.

"It was a rhetorical question, besides, I'm pretty sure Gladimon would have tried to stab me, those swords weren't that sharp," Cole smirked.

"But pointy as heck, and all of the 'For Lucemon!' Blabber was annoying," Agumon grinned.

"We still need to make you stronger before that," Cole reminded the dinosaur before they shared a laugh.

That might they went by a close tree and pulled up a tent.

While Agumon slept, Cole pulled out a small notebook and pen(' means writing or thinking).

'Stupid Journal, today was only walking with Agumon, he sure whines a lot, so here's the thing, it's been nearly a month of boredom since I first crashed on this world, we are going to a city called Heaven's Light because until now, that's all the weird device known as D-Tector said. I don't know what we will find there, but I know we will be able to handle it.' He then put the journal on his pocket before going to sleep.

The next day, more walking until they reached a small village.

"So this is Dawning Village," Cole commented as he looked around, it looked like a medieval village, but with diverse rookies replacing the peasants, some Gladimon here and there too.

"Now can we have a meal?" Agumon asked excited.

"Not yet pal, I want to get a map first," Cole shook his head before they walked to a small stone area.

"Hello travelers, how can I help?" The digimon at the counter, Hagurumon, asked.

"I was looking for a Digital Map," Cole answered to the gear who looked thoughtful.

"You want one of the area or the hole DW? Because those are expensive," Hagurumon informed.

"I can manage it," Cole smirked dropping a metallic blue object on the counter making Hagurumon's eyes bulge out.

"That's Blue DigiZoid! Deal," Hagurumon nodded.

"Alright let's see," Cole lifted the object Hagurumon handed to him, it looked like a silver coin with a lens in the middle, Cole pressed it as a holographic image was shown.

"Alright, no more getting lost," Cole smirked as Agumon watched him.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry," Agumon said for the hundredth, no millionth time that day.

"Yeah, sure pal," Cole nodded before patting Agumon's head, the champion was slightly shorter than him.

"If I can give you an option, there's a great food place called Pizza Wonders, I myself don't go there because I'm a robot and all, but all of the organic digimon I know go there," Hagurumon told them.

"Thanks pal, c'mon Agu..." Cole stopped when he saw the lizard was already selecting what kind of pizza he wanted making him and Hagurumon sweat drop.

They quickly made their way to the restaurant.

"No way," Artur and Agumon gasped as they saw who was sitting on the table next to them, a 14 year old girl and a pink feathered bird.

The girl has pale blue swaying hair that was casually short, but there was a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead, and she indigo colored eyes. Her wardrobe was a desert colored military jacket and combat boots of the same color and she also wore a white muffler around her neck. Honestly? A 14 year old Sinon from Gun Gale Online.

"Eh, hi? I'm Cole," Cole tried to talk to the girl who eyed him coldly.

"Dawn, the pink bird is Piyomon," The blue haired teen called Dawn answered coldly.

"So, how long have you been here? In the DW I mean?" Cole asked her trying to talk to the teen.

"2 weeks," Dawn answered.

"I've been here a hole month," Cole answered.

"Nice," Dawn answered absent minded.

"Nice? That's odd," Agumon scratched his head.

"So that's about it," Dawn answered as she stood up, finishing her meal.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cole asked as he followed her.

"Heaven's Light," Dawn answered.

"Me too, did you get a message on your D-Tector?" Cole asked as she turned to him.

"How did you know that?" Th indigo eyed girl questioned.

"Because his D-Tector is saying the same thing," Agumon replied.

"That's why maybe we should travel together," Piyomon offered the explanation.

"Makes sense, but listen to one thing," Dawn glared at him coldly.

"Don't tell me what to do," She said coldly.

"Fine by me," Cole nodded.

"Then we should go thought FrogLeap Roar, it's the fastest way," Cole explained.

"What did we talk about just now?" Dawn asked him.

"I said should, not let's," Cole pointed out.

"Fine," Dawn said as they went said way.

They walked for a few hours before it happened.

"Stop right there humans!" A trio of ONI digimon surrounded them.

"We are the Orgre Bros! Fugamon, Hyogamon and the mighty Digimon Hunter, Ogremon! With our moves, we're taking you to Lord Lucemon!" The green ogre laughed.

"Bring it on!" Agumon growled, Piyomon flew quickly to his side.

"Two rookies? Hey bro why did we get here anyway? You could have handled them yourself," Fugamon told Ogremon.

"And let you two dimwits sit around all day doing nothing?! Give me a break," Ogremon growled.

"We should run," Dawn whispered to Cole.

"Don't even think about running! Hey bros! We can argue latter!" Hyogamon pointed out.

"Cold and cunning as ever Hyogamon," Ogremon smirked to the cool headed brother.

"Can we fight already?" Fugamon growled.

"Yeah! BONE CUDGE!" Ogremon charged with his club at Agumon.

"Agumon! Dodge to the left and attack with Spitfire Blast below his ribcage!" Cole ordered.

"Right! SPITFIRE BLAST!" Agumon bobbed to the left and released a powerful stream of fire at Ogremon, making him stumble backwards.

"Now before he can recover from that last attack! Sharp Claw and Baby Volcano at his head!" Cole ordered fast.

"SHARP CLAW!" Agumon gave him an uppercut before charging fire from his mouth and jumping into the air.

"BABY VOLCANO!" Agumon unleashed a huge fire blast at his head.

"Argh! So hot! So hot!" Ogremon roared in pain.

"Game over now!" Cole ordered.

"EXTRA SHARP CLAW!" Agumon dove slashing and dicing full power at Ogremon.

"What's this power? You stupid rookie?! PUMMEL WHACK!" Ogremon launched a dark fist blast.

"Dodge and repeat the combo!" Cole ordered and Agumon repeated it.

"Wow, for a bottomless pit, he's fast as lightning," Piyomon commented surprised.

"He sure is, when we first met, he was fast enough to strike Gladimon's eyes and disarm him before he even said a word," Cole smirked.

"What do I have to do?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"I know I said for you not tell me what to do, but with Fugamon and Hyogamon as Ogremon's backup, Piyomon could help him," Dawn explained.

"Right, tell Piyomon to give Agumon aerial support," Cole nodded.

"You heard him Piyomon!" Dawn called as the pink bird flew up.

"MAGICAL FIRE!" Piyomon chirped releasing a spiral emerald fire from her beak.

"FREEZE FIST/OGRE KNUCKLE!" The other two ogres launched the attacks at the rookies.

"Pesky rookies, time to kill you," Ogremon smirked wiping the ashes from his face.

"This will be fun," Hyogamon cracked his knuckles.

"3 champions VS 2 rookies, no problem," Fugamon nodded.

"We have to run," Dawn realized.

"No, if we give up and run from a bunch of losers like these 3 I'll never be able to live with myself with cowardice, Agumon! Target Hyogamon with your fire attacks! Piyomon can distract the other two!" Cole ordered.

'Such strength, where's does he get it? This courage? This burning determination?" Dawn wondered as Artur kept ordering the two partners, before suddenly.

"What is this?" Artur lifted his right hand, a circle of red fractal code spun around it.

"Hey bros! He has fractal code!" Hyogamon called before Agumon gave him another Baby Volcano.

"But fractal code is light electric blue, not red," Fugamon argued before Ogremon smacked him.

"Who cares about the color? Let's get him!" The green ogre ordered.

"Scan the Fire Fractal code through your D-Tector," A voice ordered from said device as Artur lifted his, it was all red with gold buttons and black grab.

"Alright, let's do this, ready Agumon?" Cole asked the DR.

"As ever!" Agumon roared back.

"Alright! Scan!" Cole did just like the Frontier gang did back in Digimon Frontier as the red fractal code engulfed Agumon.

"Agumon Digivove to..." The cocoon grew as Agumon's voice thickened, it became T-Rex sized by the time it stopped growing.

"Greymon!" Fire exploded through the cocoon revealing a large T-Rex digimon with a tri-horned helmet and blue stripes.

"No way! He digivolved!" Fugamon gasped.

"No way, that's Agumon?" Dawn gasped as the champion eyed the ogres.

"I'll count to 3, after that, I'll roast you guys into a pile of DigiAshes," Greymon warned.

"1," He began.

"Bro?" Fugamon asked Ogremon.

"2," Greymon continued.

"He's just a champion! We can handle it," Ogremon growled lifting his club.

"3, MEGA FLAME!" Greymon unleashed a gigantic stream of pure fire killing Fugamon on touch, turning him into a DigiEgg.

"Bro! You will pay for that! BONE CUDGE!" Ogremon tried to hit Greymon's tail, but the champion swatted him away.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon launched a fireball at Hyogamon, the ice ogre also became a DigiEgg.

"Murderer! I'll return!" Ogremon quickly picked up the two DigiEggs before turning tail and running away.

"Coward," Cole scoffed before turning to Greymon, who was once again covered in fractal code before devolving.

"That was awesome Agumon," Cole smirked to the 2006 digimon.

"Hey Cole, I'm hungry," Agumon whined making everyone sweat drop.

"That was amazing, Digivolution right?" Dawn asked Piyomon, they had stopped to make lunch for a starving Agumon.

"Eat up pal, that's the last lunch until next village," Cole smirked.

"Seriously? C'mon please," Agumon begged.

"You're still eating you bottomless pit!" Cole argued before they got into an argument, making the female portion of the group dead pan.

"How are they so good in battle..." Dawn began.

"And such idiots at the same time?" Piyomon finished.

"What was that?" Cole and Agumon asked her.

"Nothing," Dawn shook her head as they returned to arguing.

"This will be interesting," The blue haired girl sighed as it all faded.

Author note:

BEST OC Maker: First actual chapter for Legend of 10, wow,

Green: Agumon and Cole are comical,

Blue: Yeah, can't wait to meet the others,

BEST OC Maker: What can I say, Agumon are naturally bottomless pits, so yeah, OCs for Ice, Wood, Earth, Water and Steel are still needed, OC form on the previous chapter, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	3. Light and Darkness howl of the Yin-Yang!

I'm slowly finishing the next chapter of Chronicles 02, get ready for the Honey of Love. But until then, presenting 2 more OCs from yours truly, Jack and Jason Night, Light and Darkness. I already have chosen's for Water and Thunder so I please ask you to submit chosen's for Steel, Wood or Earth(AncientWisemon, AncientTroiamon or AncientVolcamon respectively). Remember, use the form on the second chapter and either review or submit it. Now onto the story!

Shiny Road,

4 figures walked onto a road, 2 humans and 2 digimon.

The taller human walked by a humanoid lupine with metallic claws. He had a fake wolf fur coat, jeans and a shirt with a wolf howling on it. He also had silver hair and cold blue eyes.

The other slightly shorter human, the other one's twin, has the same eyes of his twin, but pitch black hair. He wore a black shirt and jeans along black boots. He had a belt with pouches full of pranking material. A strange vampiric demon digimon with eyes on his hands walked by him with a creepy grin.

"So, there was this one time a bunch of idiots came into town, tourists I think, I went to the Inn they were staying and put gas bombs, not the ones with deadly chemicals mind you, I kept those, but those with Raremon and Sukamon goop, the idiots ran out and left the town at sonic speed!" The vampire laughed.

"Those were visitors from a nearby village, we nearly entered war because of that, Dracmon!" The lupine growled.

"It was funny though," The vampire called Dracmon snickered.

"Wow, just how bad is that smell?" The black haired teen asked his partner.

"It can't be compared, see for yourself, but just a warning Jason, once you smell it, it won't ever be forgotten," Dracmon pulled a small black orb from nowhere.

"Fine, just let me see," The black haired teen called Jason nodded.

"I warned you," Dracmon smirked before opening the small hatch revealing a yellow/grey goop.

"Man it's worse than the worse stink bomb I've ever threw!" Jason complained trying to rid the smell, Dracmon sealed the hatch.

"Darn it Dracmon! That hurt!" The lupine snarled trying to close his nose.

"Sorry Strabimon, it's Jason's fault," Dracmon smirked while putting the sphere away.

"Still, that isn't an excuse to open something with such horrible smell on it," The silver haired twin argued.

"Sorry Jacky Chan, Jason told me to, and as his partner it's my duty," Dracmon laughed.

"It's Jack, and how do you even know Jacky Chan?" The teen called Jack argued.

"I told him about it," Jason answered plainly.

"And about some other butt kicking fellas from your world, like Bruce Lee and Chuck Norway," Dracmon added.

"Norris Drac, Chuck Norris," Jason shook his head.

"So, where are we going again?" Jason asked Strabimon.

"A nearby village called Full Moon's Shine, we're getting a map so we can get to Heaven's Shine," The wolf warrior answered.

"Heaven's Shine? Sounds boring why are we going there again?" Dracmon asked them.

"Because that's what the lady in the D-Tector said," Jason answered pulling up his D-Tector, it was pitch black with ruby buttons and grab.

"Correct," Jack nodded pulling his, it was white with gold buttons and dark blue grab.

"How long until we get there?" Dracmon asked.

"A few hours," Strabimon answered shortly.

"And no breaks, we have to hurry," Jack added.

"C'mon! Ever since we left Tooth 'n Claw Village that's all we've been doing," Dracmon whined.

"Still, we have to go soon, even though there wasn't a time limit, I'm pretty sure we should hurry," Jack explained.

Suddenly, Ogremon ran past them whining about a murderous fire breathing dinosaur while crying like a total baby.

"Ehhhh..." Jason looked to the fading green speck in the distance.

"Odd for sure, Ogremon are cowardly mostly, he probably had to face a digimon stronger than him and ran away," Strabimon guessed.

"Let's keep going," Jack called.

"Are you sure? What if the digimon that beat Ogremon is still around? For all we know it could be a powerful overly aggressive champion level capable of leveling the ground with a single roar," Strabimon pointed out as Jason and Dracmon suddenly began to look scared.

"Maybe we should take a break, you know we can't get anywhere with missing limbs," Jason gulped as he went to a tree's shade.

"Fine you scaredy cats, we can stick around for a daybreak, but we're leaving at dawn," Jack offered.

"Dawn?" Jason gulped at the thought of waking so early.

"Yep, dawn, rising sun and all," Strabimon smirked.

"Or we can go ahead and face that monster," Jack added.

"Fine," Jason and Dracmon gave in and they began to set up camp.

They set up camp and made a campfire.

"Now I will tell the super creepy story of the Crimson Moon," Dracmon smirked roasting a marshmallow.

"Not that one," Strabimon face palmed.

"Hey it's a classic," Dracmon argued.

"What's the Crimson Moon?" Jason asked.

"It's the story a normal little rookie, one night he was being bullied and couldn't hold it, he evolved into a large dark beast and attacked the bullies, the attacks were so savage that the data that seeped from the bullies was red, the red data covered the moon as it became deep bloody crimson, covering the night on red, the beast went in rampage and killed the entire village before vanishing, some say that it is still rampaging, others say it recovered control and vanished in shame, but what all know is that when the Crimson Moon shines again it will appear and destroy all of it's enemies," Dracmon smirked.

"Whoa, so what kind of digimon was it?" Jason asked the vamp.

"The champion form was the Blood Wolf himself, Sangloupmon, nobody knows what it' spookiest form was though," Strabimon interrupted.

"Wow, who knew the DW had such creepy tales," Jack said.

"Please, we never told you about the anthropomorphic VS zoologic digimon war also known as the Great War did we? Now those tales are the worst," Dracmon snickered.

"What war? I thought it was all peaceful," Jason asked.

"It was some decades ago," Strabimon explained.

"And then we got a stupid tyrant ruling us," Dracmon spat.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Here's the story of the Great War, about a century ago, two powerful warlords rose, the feral beast warrior DinoTigemon and the great general Tactimon, each believed their own kind was better, so they went to question Fanglomon, the Golden Dragon of Center for an answer, the dragon said that they were equal, enraged by his answer, they started a war, most digimon joined their own respective side as a the war rage for decades," Strabimon began.

"Then he showed up, a petty little angel called Lucemon, he defeated both warlords and sealed Fanglomon deep within the earth, he said he only wanted peace, but after half a decade he was drunk with power and changed from nice and humble king to an evil proud tyrant, he's too powerful and none could face him, his 3 ex-General's, the ArchAngels rebelled and created a resistance, at first it was called Heaven's Justice, but after the Prophecy of 10 was revealed, they renamed themselves the Hope of 10," Strabimon explained.

"Prophecy of 10? Never heard of it," Dracmon said surprised.

"You idiot, that's our greatest hope of defeating that tyrant!" Strabimon growled.

"So what's the prophecy?" Jason asked.

"It says 10 digimon will unite with 10 outworlders, who will give them the power to ascend to higher levels faster and when they unite, they will destroy Lucemon," Strabimon answered.

"Wait outworlders?! Like not from this world? Like me and Jack? Sweet! We're heroes of a prophecy!" Jason was doing a happy dance as the other 3 sweat dropped.

"A happy dance? For real?" Jack asked his twin.

"Hey, we're superheroes," Jason answered.

"It would make sense, we are probably 2 of the digimon in the prophecy as well," Strabimon scratched his furry chin.

"Anyway, let's snooze, we can talk more tomorrow," Dracmon smirked, he jumped up on the tree and curled his tail around it before falling upside down and begin to snooze.

"Whoa he's a fast sleeper," Jason commented surprised.

"It's kinda creepy, I can see his eyes on his hands are closed, but the mask makes it look like he's awake," Jack commented looking at the vamp.

"Let's just sleep," Jason yawned as they went to sleep.

The next day, Full Moon's Shine.

"Hey, did you get the map?" Jason was with Dracmon as Jack and Strabimon left the shop with a map just like Cole's.

"So, where are we going to crash? Even though we woke up on dawn you two took your time to stop sleeping and packing the gear, plus that slow walking of yours," Jack questioned them.

"I found this place called Moony Dreams, sounds good?" Jason asked.

They walked to a large Inn, just to see a humanoid rabbit having an argument with a wolf with blood red fur.

"I told you! I don't have anything else, your stupid taxes took everything!" The rabbit argued.

"Too bad, you have to pay," The wolf snarled.

"Hey what's going on here?" Jack asked as they neared them.

"Leave now weirdos, this stupid rabbit has to pay," The wolf growled.

"I told you! I paid you everything I had!" The rabbit argued.

"Listen here Lekismon, you're either passing the money or I will crumble your stupid Inn to the ground, literally," The wolf threatened.

"You can't do that Fangmon!" The rabbit called Lekismon shook his head.

"Daddy? What's going on?" A small Aqua bunny floated to Lekismon.

"Or maybe I could play with this little cutie," Fangmon smirked.

"No! Stay back!" Lekismon growled.

"Who's gonna make me?" Fangmon quickly grabbed the bunny.

"Put the money at Moon Temple until the full moon or you will never see her again," Fangmon laughed before vanishing with the bunny.

"Lunamon!" Lekismon cried out.

"Hey, you ok?" Jack asked him.

"No, my poor little girl, now that sick monster has her," Lekismon shoved tears out of his eyes.

"Hey we can help you, I just want one thing in trade," Dracmon whispered to Lekismon.

"That can be arranged, thank you," Lekismon bowed the the Yin-Yang Foursome.

"Don't worry, that loser won't know what hit him," Jason gave a thumbs up.

"What did we get ourselves into now?" Strabimon sighed by Jack.

"No clue," Jack answered shaking his head.

"So, what did Lekismon promised you?" Jack asked Dracmon.

"Free 5 star rooms at his Inn," Dracmon answered nonchalantly.

"For real?" Jason asked.

"Yep, I'm a genius I know," Dracmon smirked.

"Now we have to beat Fangmon and save Lunamon," Strabimon pointed out.

"Not a problem, you Strabimon species are great fighters right? And if things get hard all I have to do is use my secret trick," Dracmon smirked.

"Secret trick?" Jason asked.

"Shh! It's a secret!" Dracmon shushed him sternly.

"Then let's get ready, Moon Temple right?" Jack asked as Strabimon nodded.

Full Moon's Shine, Moon Temple,

Fangmon paced impatiently on the front of a large temple. Lunamon was on the wall tied up.

"LIGHT CLAW!" Strabimon jumped from the air and slashed Fangmon's side with shining metal claws.

"How dare you! I knew Lekismon wouldn't hand the money over, BLAST COFFIN!" Fangmon fired a black blast, but Strabimon was faster.

"Give it up! LIGHT KICK!" The wolf rookie kicked Fangmon's long chin before delivering another Light Claw on Fangmon's shoulder.

"Hey fella! VAMP WING!" Dracmon laughed before jumping out of the shadows and slashing Fangmon with his arm blades.

"Pathetic rookies!" Fangmon snarled as they teamed up.

"Give him hell Dracmon!" Jason cheered by Jason.

"Fools, why did you think I asked for the full moon?" Fangmon smirked as he stood up.

The clouds left the moon as it's light shone above them.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Fangmon laughed as his power was restored.

"Champion level wolves such as I have infinite stamina when bathed in moonlight!" The dark wolf chuckled before leaping at them.

"Whoa! LIGHT CLAW!" Strabimon tried to attack but Fangmon didn't care, he swatted his with his right paw before trashing Dracmon.

"So weak, so pathetic," Fangmon mocked.

"Dracmon! No!" Jason called worriedly.

"Hand on Strabimon!" Jack called desperate as they weakly stood up.

"Leave them alone!" Jack threw a rock at Fangmon.

"So you want to die first? Be my guest!" Fangmon leapt at him, but suddenly Jason's and Jack's hands were covered in fractal code, Jason's was darker than the night while Jack's was a blinding white.

"Use the Light/Dark Fractal Code, it will give your partners more power," Their D-Tectors told them.

"Alright! Dracmon let's level up! Scan!" Jason called before scanning his fractal code.

"Strabimon! Get ready! Scan!" Jack did the same as the fractal codes engulfed their partners.

"Dracmon Digivolve to..." Dracmon's cocoon was a devoid of light, darker than the darkest and blackest black as it began to grow.

"Strabimon Digivolve to..." Strabimon's cocoon was a blinding light as it began to grow.

Unlike Greymon, the cocoons just grew one of two times bigger before stopping.

"Sangloupmon/Garurumon!" The two wolves burst from the cocoons as the moon seemed to shine even brighter.

"No! The Blood Wolf and the Light Wolf!" Fangmon gasped stumbling back.

"Oh yeah, I'm the Blood Wolf Sangloupmon! My Sticker Blade will pierce you no matter what stamina you get!" Dracmon's champion form howled.

"And I'am Garurumon! A mighty wolf digimon whose Howling Blaster will be your end!" Strabimon's champion form howled as well.

"I won't lose! BLAST COFFIN!" Fangmon fired at Garurumon.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon countered with his blazing blue flames, piercing through Fangmon's attack and burning the wolf.

"Let me play too! STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon leapt before hurling millions of tiny blades, slashing Fangmon and making him howl in pain.

"Don't move! Or she gets it!" Fangmon leapt by Lunamon.

"Not really, BLACK MIND!" Sangloupmon darted in shadow mode, snatched Lunamon.

"Now you're mine! SLAMMING ATTACK!" Garurumon charged at Fangmon and mauled him.

"Auuuuu!" Fangmon howled in pain before becoming a black and red DigiEgg.

"We did it," Garurumon sighed as the two wolves were covered in their cocoons before devolving.

"That was great! You're my heroes!" Lunamon cried happily at them.

"Great is my job," Dracmon smirked.

"That was amazing, sounds like the scary Blood Wolf was a hero in the end," Jason smirked to his partner.

"You got it," Dracmon gave a thumbs up.

"Still, let's go back to Moony Inn, I'm exhausted," Strabimon yawned.

They had a nice sleep, and continued on the next day, for more adventures awaited them...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: And so, Light and Darkness arrive,

Blue: Dracmon was different from AncientSphinxmon, but Strabimon sure matched AncientGarurumon,

BEST OC Maker: Dracmon will mature on the future, also as said before, I only need Wood, Steel and Earth now, please submit OCs, form is on the second chapter, so read,

Green: REVIEW ALREADY!

BEST OC Maker: And Stay Taming!

UPDATE! I also need Ice(AncientMegatheriummon)


	4. Water, Ice and Thunder, soar Kazemon!

Hey guys, please, OCs for Steel, Earth and Wood, if you have trouble picking evolution paths, check on Wikimon, or just use these ideas:

Steel: DemiDevimon-Sorcerymon-Wisemon-ChaosDukemon-AncientWisemon

Earth: Gotsumon-Golemon-Volcamon-PileVolcamon-AncientVolcamon

Wood: Mushmon-Woodmon-Cherrymon-Pinochimon-AncientTroiamon

Also please do not put a 'you can decide' since it is made by you, not me. Today the first OCs not made by me, ladies and gentleman Maya for Water and Shane for Ice from Kairi Avalon and Justin Richards for Thunder from Canine12, enjoy!

DW, Octo Cross Bridge,

"Alright! Scan!" A 13 year old girl exclaimed. She had light-brown, slightly wavy hair and greenish-blue eyes. She wore blue jeans, a belt was hidden under her shirt, short sleeved shirt, a dolphin shape pendant around her neck, and a short sleeves hoodie, and a pair of sneakers. Her D-Tector had light blue with silver buttons and white grab.

The deep blue fractal code covered a digimon which looked like a clam into a cocoon.

"Shakomon Digivolve to... Ranamon!" A humanoid girl who had a weak resemblance to a frog with light green skin and a blue swimsuit appeared.

"I don't care what you look like, I'll slash, dice and blast you!" A large octopus roared.

"Bring it on!" Ranamon answered.

"Hey Maya, are you sure we need to fight? Can't we cross somewhere else?" A 10 year old asked, a small seal with a moon hawk stood by him. He had short blonde hair with a longer tuft on the front, blue eyes and had a fair skin tone. He wore a baseball cap backward on his head, white short sleeved shirt, green vest, brown cargo shorts, and pair of shoes obviously.

"Relax Shane, Ranamon can do it," The girl known as Maya told the boy.

"And walk all the way to the next bridge? No way," Maya told her brother as Ranamon gave an uppercut on Octomon.

"Take this you overgrown calamari! ACID RAIN!" Ranamon released an acid cloud above Octomon's head.

"Ouch! Ouch! It hurts! INK CANNON!" Octomon fired from his gun.

"Matrix! Oops!" Ranamon tried to matrix out of the ink but tripped and stumbled, getting hit by the ink.

"Now I will kill you!" Octomon snarled nearing the blinded Ranamon.

"Shane, you have to help her," Maya told the boy.

"But I can't control the fractal code thing yet," Shane sighed revealing his D-Tector. It was white with dark green buttons and grab.

"Yeah, and last time I tried to help I just messed up," The seal added.

"Ranamon needs you Gomamon, please," Maya told the seal.

"Fine, MARCHING FISHES!" Gomamon exclaimed summoning the fishes to attack Octomon, it worked for 10 seconds.

"I don't have full control yet," Gomamon sighed.

"Then try something else! Fight yourself!" Maya told him.

"Fine, SEAL CLAW!" Gomamon began to slash Octomon's non robotic arms.

"Stupid rookie! PIRATE SWORD!" Octomon slashed with his blade, throwing the seal in the water.

"Shane, try to evolve Gomamon again, remember, just focus on your hand and scan the code," Maya told him.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," Shane closed his eyes and lifted his left hand it sparked a little before an icy silver fractal code appeared.

"Scan!" Shane scanned the code on his D-Tector as the code entered the water where Gomamon fell.

"Gomamon Digivolve to..." Gomamon exclaimed from the depths as Ranamon got rid of the ink.

"Ikkakumon!" A gigantic horned arctic beast burst from the waters, unlike Ranamon who was as big as Maya, Ikkakumon was the same size as a big African elephant.

"You think digivolving will save you? INK CANNON!" Octomon fired.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon countered launching his horn, a new one replaced it quickly, but the ejected horn opened revealing a light green torpedo, which hit Octomon point blank.

"Argh!" Octomon cried out before stumbling back.

"Time to end this! FROGGY FIST!" Ranamon's fist was engulfed in water before hitting Octomon, cracking the octopus' helmet/shell, then he burst into data.

"We are awesome!" Maya exclaimed as Ranamon went to them carrying an exhausted Gomamon.

"Digivolving is cool and all, but now I'm exhausted," The young mon sighed.

"Now we can cross," Ranamon added happily.

"Yeah, c'mon Gomamon," Shane picked up the seal from Ranamon as they began to walk.

"Don't you dare devolve, I'm not carrying you," Maya warned Ranamon.

"Aww," Ranamon sighed in defeat as they kept on walking.

"With the speed we are going, we should reach Heaven's Shine in a few days," Maya added cheerfully.

"It's been 2 weeks now, I just want to get there already," Shane added before suddenly, an Orgemon ran by carrying two DigiEggs while crying like a baby about a giant fire breathing, tri horned and blue striped dinosaur killing his brothers.

"Wow, wonder who that monster is, Orgemon may be known for their cowardice, but to scare one like that, I'm surprised," Gomamon commented as Orgemon became a green speck on the distance.

"So, which village is up next?" Shane asked his sister.

"I think it's called Techno Place," Maya answered.

"You think they will have video games there?" Shane asked hopefully.

"I doubt any of those you know, but maybe some you've never seen before," Maya soothed him.

After a few hours, they reached the village, it was oddly high tech, but a small village though.

"C'mon Dawn, it's just 2 MegaBytes, I could pay a Blue DigiZoid just fine," They heard a voice as they entered a video game, just to see Cole and Dawn arguing, their partners stood by them.

"No, we have to save up, not waste it on video games," Dawn argued.

"But in our world it's really expensive," Cole argued.

"Ehh, are you a couple? 'Cause you argue like one," Ranamon giggled as they approached them.

"We're NOT a couple!" The two 14 year old exclaimed simultaneously, making everyone besides innocent little Shane giggle.

"Seriously Agumon?" Cole asked his partner who just shrugged.

"So, who are you guys? We though we were the only humans around," Dawn asked Maya.

"Call me Maya, that's my little brother Shane, Ranamon is my partner and Gomamon is his," Maya answered.

"We'll call me Dawn and the GoggleHead here is Cole," Dawn answered.

"Pleasure to meet you guys," Cole extended a gloved hand to them.

"Hey, do you know of an Orgemon? We saw him running and whining about being beaten and his brothers destroyed by a scary monster," Gomamon shyly asked.

"Orgemon? Oh that's my champion form, Greymon," Agumon answered nonchalantly.

"You're the monster that killed his brothers?!" Ranamon asked surprised and slightly scared of the shorter digimon.

"He is a bounty hunter who attacked us," Piyomon explained.

"I see, Orgemon are known as Digimon Hunters, but what bounty?" Ranamon asked.

"Lucemon put a price on the heads of outworlders, us," Cole answered.

"No way! Wait who's Lucemon?" Shane looked confused as everyone gaped at him.

"The super evil tyrant who rules over the DW, Ranamon told us about him remember?" Maya told him.

"You mean when we first met and she told the history of the DW? I kinda of zoned out," Shane answered awkwardly.

"So, where are you guys heading?" Gomamon asked trying to stop the awkwardness.

"Heaven's Shine, our D-Tectors told us the message," Dawn answered.

"Same for us, shall we travel together?" Maya offered.

"Sure, the more people, the more fun," Cole smirked.

"But it means less food for me," Agumon whined.

"You're a bottomless pit aren't you?" Piyomon sighed.

"So, I'm getting Pokemon Soul Silver excuse me," Cole decided before paying the KoKuwamon cashier.

"No way! The games here are all games from our world!" Shane realized looking around.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how yet, but they're all games from our world," Dawn told him.

"Where are you guys staying? We are going to a small Inn called NoBuzz," Cole asked.

"We came here right after entering the village, so are you sharing a room or what?" Maya teased.

"We're sharing a room, but there are two beds if That is what you're thinking," Dawn told her.

"So let's go check in," Maya called Shane, Cole and Dawn went to accompany them.

"Welcome to NoBuzz Inn, do you wish to get a room?" The attendant, a Tentomon asked.

"Yeah, one room with 2, no 3 beds please," Maya asked after looking at Ranamon, the champion wasn't devolving anytime soon.

"You got it, 3 MegaBytes please," Tentomon nodded.

"3?" Maya asked pulling out 2 green coins with a M drawn on both sides.

"Sorry, it's 3," Tentomon told her.

"Here's a third," A 15 year old threw her another MegaByte.

"Here's the key," Tentomon gave her the key as they walked to the teen who had a blue bug digimon with him. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore yellow shorts, sleeved shirt, dark gray jeans, blue short sleeves jacket that was unzipped, wristbands, and a pair of high tops.

"The name is Justin Richards, the bug here is KoKabuterimon," The 15 year old introduced himself.

"Hi, nice to make your acquaintances, you know my name already" KoKabuterimon added.

"So, another human, it's 5 now, how many more?" Cole wondered.

"More 5 if I had to make a guess, if you're outworlders, that means you're part of the Prophecy of 10 like us," Piyomon answered.

"What is the Prophecy of 10 again?" Shane asked.

"I told you, the legend which 10 humans will unite with 10 digimon to defeat Lucemon AKA Fallen Angel," Ranamon shook her head.

"Cool, we're like superheroes right?" Shane asked.

"Not exactly, from what I researched, all we humans can do is summon the fractal code needed to help our partners evolve, my theory is that the stronger we become, higher will be the evolutions our partners will reach," Justin theorized.

"Interesting, did you make your partners evolve already?" Dawn asked them.

"I got Ranamon to evolve for the first time yesterday when we fought a Seadramon, Shane got it earlier today when we fought Octomon," Maya answered.

"KoKabuterimon evolved yesterday too, a Kuwagamon attacked this village and I helped him evolve to Kabuterimon and fight him off," Justin added.

"Agumon evolved to Greymon the day before yesterday, Orgemon is still crying though, good to know, though I've been fighting along Agumon for near a hole month now," Cole smirked.

"Seriously? So the bottomless pit over here is a fighter?" KoKabuterimon asked Agumon, who was devouring cookies right from the box.

"Yep, I had a hard time believing at first," Piyomon nodded.

"Hey! I'm not bottomless!" Agumon protested while eating.

"Sure you aren't," Cole eye rolled.

"So, where are you going?" Dawn asked Justin.

"I'm going to Heaven's Shine, though we decided to help out Tentomon in fixing the Inn to build up enough money for the trip," Justin answered.

"He's really good with technology," KoKabuterimon added.

"And you're the muscle," Justin added, before the conversation developed any further, there was an explosion outside.

"Let's see!" Cole called as they rushed out to see Tentomon fighting a large reptilian creature.

"Tortamon, a champion level whose Spine Rain and Shell Spinner will be a thorn on our sides," KoKabuterimon realized as Tentomon hit the Inn's wall.

"Protect... The Inn... Please..." Tentomon blacked out.

"Right, ready KoKabuterimon?" Justin asked the blue bug.

"Count on me!" KoKabuterimon nodded.

"SHELL SPINNER!" Tortamon began to spin and charge at KoKabuterimon, who grabbed the turtle and threw him into the air.

"TOUGH THUNDER!" KoKabuterimon fired a lightning blast at Tortamon.

"LIGHTNING FIST!" KoKabuterimon punched the falling Tortamon before the turtle landed.

"Roar! SPINE RAIN!" Tortamon fired his spikes at KoKabuterimon.

"Sounds like this turtle has a few thorns for us," Maya joked as Ranamon went to aid KoKabuterimon.

"Cole?" Agumon asked eagerly.

"Go! Aim at his eyes!" Cole ordered as the dragon charged forwards.

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon hit Tortamon,

"Turtleseye!" Maya joked.

"Seriously? Turtleseye?" Shane asked.

"What? It is a turtle," Maya pointed out.

"Let's Digivove and take him down! Scan!" Justin exclaimed summoning shock yellow fractal code.

"KoKabuterimon Digivolve to..." KoKabuterimon was covered in the shock yellow cocoon as it grew to match Greymon's size.

"Kabuterimon!" A 4 armed beetle roared.

"Whoa, Kabuterimon, a vaccine JT digimon whose Electro Shocker is a shocking experience," Piyomon commented.

"Let's do it! Scan!" Cole and Shane summoned their respective fractal codes.

"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!" The T-Rex roared.

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!" The furry horned beast roared.

"If only I could make Piyomon Digivolve..." Dawn sighed as the pink bird fought among the champions.

"Don't worry, it will happen when it should happen," Cole told her before ordering Greymon to use Nova Blast at Tortamon's eyes.

"Still, how can I be strong, strong enough to allow Piyomon to reach the next level? How can I be so strong?" Dawn wondered to herself as Piyomon was thrown back.

"Roar! GRAND SPINE RAIN!" Tortamon roared releasing spikes on all digimon.

"Piyomon!" Dawn ran to the heavily injured pink bird.

"Dawn, sorry I couldn't help," Piyomon sighed.

"No, it's my fault I can't make you Digivolve," Dawn shook her head as the battle kept raging, Tortamon was extremely experienced and powerful since he was matching the 4 champions.

"No Dawn, you are the greatest friend I ever had, don't worry, when the time comes, we will reach the next level," Piyomon told her.

"You're right, but we have to help them," Dawn looked determined at the battle.

"Dawn, you're hand," Piyomon chirped as a pink fractal code appeared to her.

"Scan the Wind Fractal Code on your D-Tector," The voice said from said device as Dawn lifted it.

"Let's do this! Scan!" Dawn scanned as the pink cocoon covered Piyomon.

"Piyomon Digivolve to..." The cocoon became as big as a tall basketball player before it burst into a wind blast, the blast made Tortamon fall on his side as the champion level was revealed.

"Kazemon!" Piyomon's champion form announced hovering on the air.

"Whoa, she's beautiful," Maya gasped.

"Mind if I join?" Kazemon smirked joining the champions.

"Feel free to," Greymon smirked.

"One more champion won't make a difference! SPINE RAIN!" Tortamon roared launching the spikes.

"BREEZE PETALLO!" Kazemon summoned twisters from her fingers and fired them at Tortamon, they caught the spikes and shot them back at him.

"Roar! SHELL SPINNER!" Tortamon roared before charging.

"Too slow! HURRICANE KICK!" Kazemon released a powerful barrage of kicks at Tortamon's lower part, making him fly in the air.

"Everyone hit him on his belly!" Cole ordered.

"Right!" The champions fired their signature attacks, blasting Tortamon into a dark brown DigiEgg.

"Alright!" Cole smirked before Greymon and the others except Ranamon and Kazemon devolved.

"Hey Cole, I'm starving," Agumon told his partner.

"You just ate a hole bag of cookies!" Cole argued as another argument began.

"They argue a lot?" Ranamon asked.

"Yep," Dawn and Kazemon answered at the same time.

"So, we are going to need a room with 3 beds," Dawn paid Tentomon an extra MegaByte as they got a bigger room.

"Sorry, but at least it isn't Agumon keeping his champion form," Kazemon pointed out.

"Yeah, Greymon all the time would be impossible to feed," Cole grumbled as Agumon devoured another bag of cookies.

"So tomorrow we can go to Heaven's Shine on Kabuterimon," Justin offered and they all agreed...

BEST OC Maker: 2 chapters in a day, one for 02 and another for Legend 10,

Green: That's to compensate the week without posting a thing,

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, some friends from another state visited and I was busy even though it was vacation, I bought Skylanders: Trap Team and Pokemon Omega Ruby on Amazon and will get them by the end of December, I will try to re-accelerate my postings, so please, Read, Review and Stay Taming!

UPDATE: I noticed that I switched Tentomon to Guardromon, fixed that. Man, I'm really needing a Beta Reader...


	5. Steel, nice darkness?

OC for Wood is highly needed, if you have any problem picking evolution paths use this:

Wood: Mushmon-Woodmon-Cherrymon-Pinochimon-AncientTroiamon

OC form and other things on the end of the first chapter, please don't put any 'you can decide' on him/her. Also, please try to use your imagination to create the characters, I can't continue the story without them and if I don't get him/her from your creative minds a week from now, then I'll come up with them myself.

Today is Ryan Steeler for Steel from Canine12.

DW, Frozen Pathway,

A 13 year old walked by a white sorcerer digimon. He had spiked auburn hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black short sleeved shirt with a white skull in the front, black wristband on the left wrist, purple unzipped vest, black fainted jeans, and pair of sneakers. An orange aura around him as they walked through a large snowy pathway.

"Ryan, why do you hate cold so much?" The white sorcerer asked.

"Sorcerymon, humans are not fans of extreme temperatures," The teen called Ryan.

"But this heat magic is being a pain to keep this heat aura around you," The white sorcerer called Sorcerymon rolled his eyes.

"Next time we pick the Non Frozen Path," Ryan countered.

"But the two options were the Frozen Pathway or the Death Freeze Path of Doom, there was no Non Frozen Path," Sorcerymon said confused.

"Sarcasm, Sorcerymon, sarcasm," Ryam patted his back.

"Stop right there! You got to pay me if you want to pass!" A large fur-ball with eyes holding a bone boomerang appeared.

"Mojyamon, a champion level beast digimon whose Bone Boomerang and Icicle Throw will be trouble," Sorcerymon lifted his staff.

"Sorry pal, but we kinda have to reach Heaven's Shine fast, so excuse us Abominable Snowman," Ryan mocked as they kept walking.

"This is my territory! Now pass the money!" Mojyamon growled.

"No, we are going already," Sorcerymon sighed as they kept walking.

"Hey you! BONE BOOMERANG!" Mojyamon threw the bone at them.

"CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Sorcerymon summoned millions of ice shards and fired them at Mojyamon and the bone, shredding the bone and cutting Mojyamon.

"You will pay! ICICLE SHOT!" Mojyamon launched icicles.

"I believe we need to go, AQUARIUS FILL!" Sorcerymon summoned water and covered Mojyamon in water.

"Argh! You win! You win! You win!" Mojyamon cried out struggling not to sink in the floating water bubble.

"Good, now if you need us," Ryan smirked and walked out.

"I do! I need your money!" Mojyamon called.

"It was a human form of communication called sarcasm I think," Sorcerymon told him.

"It's just an expression, c'mon," Ryan called the sorcerer as they kept walking.

"HOWLING BLASTER/STICKER BLADE!" The duo suddenly heard two howls.

"Let's check it out," Ryan called as they slowly reached an ice ridge, they could see the two large wolves facing a hole pack of Fangmon.

"The two non red wolves are Garurumon and Sangloupmon, while Garurumon is a vaccine, Sangloupmon is a virus, the red wolves are viruses too, Fangmon, all champion level," Sorcerymon reported.

"Thanks dude, but who are those two?" Ryan pointed to the 2 figures behind Garurumon and Sangloupmon.

"I'm pretty sure they're humans like you," Sorcerymon answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ryan rushed with Sorcerymon tagging behind.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ryan came behind the two humans, unknown to him they were Jack and Jason.

"Another human?" Jack asked.

"CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Sorcerymon joined the good wolves on the fight.

"Need some help?" The sorcerer asked.

"Nah, I was having fun," Sangloupmon smirked.

"Ignore him, though we can handle this we can accept help," Garurumon nodded.

"Then let's do it, STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon hurled the tiny blades at the Fangmon.

"May I suggest a combined attack?" Sorcerymon asked them.

"Fine by me," Garurumon snorted.

"On 3, 3!" Sangloupmon howled.

"STICKER BLADE/HOWLING BLASTER/CYSTAL BARRAGE!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"FROZEN FLAME BLADE!" The ice shards covered Sangloupmon's blades as the cold flames from Howling Blaster covered them, the result was total doom of the Fangmon.

"So, who are you?" Jack asked Ryan and Sorcerymon coldly.

"I'm Ryan, the mage here is Sorcerymon," Ryan smirked.

"You sound smart, let's see how much, I'm Jason and the Mr. Paranoia here is Jack," Jason introduced himself and his twin.

"And now that we're rookies, call us Dracmon and Strabimon," Dracmon added, Strabimon huffed.

"So, where are you guys going?" Ryan asked them.

"Heaven's Shine, you?" Jason asked.

"Heaven's Shine too, shall we go together?" Ryan offered.

"Don't see why not, more people more firepower," Jack sighed in defeat.

"Now we are 3, 7 more to go," Dracmon snickered.

"7? We are 6 already," Sorcerymon asked the vampire.

" But 6 in elements, 3 humans with partners and 3 partnered digimon, just 3 elements, for the prophecy," Strabimon explained.

"Prophecy?" Ryan asked and Sorcerymon face palmed.

"The Prophecy of 10, remember I told you about it?" The sorcerer asked Ryan.

"I kinda zoned out," Ryan answered embarrassed.

"This world's greatest hope... And you didn't pay attention? I like you kid," Jason smirked.

"It basically says that 10 human and 10 digimon will unite to defeat and de-throne the tyrant known as Lucemon," Strabimon said shortly.

"Can I make a question?" Sorcerymon asked.

"Yeah," Jason nodded.

"If you guys were going to Heaven's Shine, why were you walking the opposite way?" Sorcerymon asked.

"Oh it's just that we had one of those GPS holographic maps, but it broke and Mr. Photographic Memory insisted it was this way, then we got ambushed by the Fangmon and you know the rest," Dracmon laughed as Jack turned away angrily.

"It normally works, though not this time," Jason shrugged.

"Whatever," Jack growled softly as they kept walking.

"Hey what's that aura around you anyway?" Strabimon asked Ryan suspiciously.

"Some heat magic from Sorcerymon here," Ryan answered plainly.

"It's a pain to keep, but it's better then listening him complaining about the cold," Sorcerymon shrugged.

"I'm a city kid, heat when cold and cold when hot," Ryan smirked.

"So how did you end up here? In the DW I mean? Jack and I answered a text offering an adventure, what about you?" Jason asked Ryan.

"Ditto," Ryan answered and Dracmon let out a giggle.

"You should have seen Jason's face when we first met, it was hilarious," The vampire laughed.

"Well, it isn't everyday I meet a pranking addict vampire who apparently has no interest on blood," Jason countered.

"That weird red goop? I'd rather prefer starvation, data and sap is way better," Dracmon rolled his eyes, then Ryan noticed.

"Your eyes are on your hands?!" The city kid gasped.

"Yep, before you ask how I see when I'm walking around and keeping my hands down it's simply echo location and the digital sense," Dracmon answered.

"Digital Sense?" Ryan asked.

"It's the digimon's sixth sense, it's like a radar which tells when other digimon are nearby, the stronger the digimon the easier it is to detect, but sometimes it doesn't work and some digimon can hide from it," Sorcerymon answered for the vampire.

"What he said," Dracmon nodded.

"Anyway, what do you think we will find at Heaven's Shine?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe a mysterious quest giver who will tell us how we can beat Lucemon or even if that's our goal, or similar stuff," Jason answered.

"Probably," Jack nodded, he was mostly quiet during the conversation.

"Hey, Lone Wolf, what's going on your head?" Ryan asked him.

"Don't call me that, it's just some stuff," Jack answered.

"Like..." Dracmon teased.

"Stuff," Strabimon growled.

"Weird guy," Ryan whispered to Jason.

"He's my twin, but I get what you mean," Jason shrugged.

"What's wrong Jack?" Strabimon questioned his partner, they walked on the back of the group as Ryan and Jason had a lively conversation about some of Jason's pranks, with Dracmon and Sorcerymon entering every now and then.

"It's just that it's weird for me, my photographic memory never failed before," Jack shook his head.

"Maybe it's a fluke," Strabimon offered but Jack shook his head.

"I don't think so," The silver haired teen said.

"I will keep my ears and eyes sharp, don't worry," Strabimon nodded looking around, his ears moving up and down.

"Sorcerymon, can you make snowballs?" Ryan asked the sorcerer.

"Of course," The sorcerer summoned a gigantic snow sphere.

"I meant the ones that can be thrown," Ryan shook his head.

"But this one can be thrown see?" Sorcerymon lifted the sphere and threw it in the air, it exploded making a huge snow fall.

"Forget it," Ryan gave up.

Jason and Dracmon walked up ahead of them.

"Look at this nice cloudy day, not the tiniest bit of sunlight piercing it," Dracmon laughed.

"You really hate sunlight don't you?" Jason lifted his brow.

"Hey, I'm an undead vampire digimon, why do you think we stick to the shadows?" Dracmon asked.

"To look cool?" Jason smirked.

"Well, that too," Dracmon snickered.

"So, where's the next town anyway?" Jason asked Ryan as they stopped for a break.

"Let's see," Sorcerymon closed his eyes, making a holographic projection of a map.

"So that's how you are traveling, pretty useful," Jason commented.

"And we're broke so it's better than buying a map," Ryan shrugged.

"The next village, no town, is called Nightmare Town," Sorcerymon answered.

"Nightmare? As in Nightmare Soldiers like you and me or as in well, nightmare bad dreams?" Dracmon asked.

"As in NSo," Sorcerymon opened his eyes.

"A dark digimon village? Perfect," Strabimon groaned.

"What's so bad about it?" Ryan asked.

"You see kid, not all Nightmare Soldiers are fine and dandy like me and Harrison Potty over here, take Lucey for an instance, or Orgemon and the ONI, or even most Devimon, the Nightmare Soldiers are mostly troublemakers or evil beings," Dracmon grinned.

"Harrison Potty? My name is Sorcerymon," Sorcerymon looked confused at the vampire.

"You told him about that too?" Jack asked Jason.

"It's Harry Potter Drac, Harry Potter," Jason shook his head.

"Who?" Sorcerymon asked.

"A wizard who uses magic and friendship to destroy a really ugly human with the face of a snake, and his 7 souls while he dates his best friend's sister," Dracmon answered.

"Voldemort doesn't have 7 souls, his soul is split on 7 pieces," Jason corrected the vampire.

"How does he know so much about Harry Potter?" Jack raised a brow.

"I was with my IPad, when we said yes, and Dracmon bit it to absorb information, though thankfully it isn't broken, Harry Potter was in the IBooks," Jason explained.

"Along a few others like Warriors, man I didn't know that cats could be so awesome, and a then other series like Spirit Animals, honestly human partnered with animals? Why not digimon? We can be way cooler than those fur balls, and Wings of Fire, man Clay is a bottomless pit, but the Percy Jackson series was awesome, but Leo seriously surprised me on end," Dracmon commented.

"How many books did you have in there?" Jack asked Jason.

"A lot, they're fun," Jason lifted his hands on his defense.

"And pretty crazy, like this one part where..." Dracmon trailed off with gigantic spoilers of the stories listed above.

"Drac, you should say spoiler alert before giving spoilers," Jason told him.

"But then you guys can ignore it," Dracmon argued.

"Hey guys," Sorcerymon called them.

"That's the hole reason," Jason continued arguing with Dracmon.

"Guys!" Sorcerymon exclaimed as they turned to him.

"We're here, Nightmare Town," Sorcerymon pointed, the once icy grey clouds had vanished, the trees were lush green. Nightmare Soldier digimon were all over the place moping around.

Nightmare Town?

"Sunlight! It burns!" Dracmon hurried to the nearest shadow.

"What happened?" Jack wondered looking around.

"Humans? Doesn't matter," A Tsukaimon looked sadly at them.

"What happened here?" Strabimon asked.

"An evil wizard called FlaWizarmon used a fire spell to take away the dark clouds and bring lush green to our dead plants, it's horrible!" Tsukaimon cried.

"Hold on, FlaWizarmon? Was this one missing the goggles?" Sorcerymon asked looking serious.

"Yes, how did you know?" Tsukaimon asked.

"Because he's a criminal, he likes to bring light to the dark and dark to the light, he destroyed multiple villages because of it," Sorcerymon answered.

"Please bring back the darkness, we beg you," Tsukaimon bowed and wept.

"Sure little guy, just point us the way," Ryan gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tsukaimon thanked cheerfully before beginning to guide them to a fiery styled hut.

"What's up Kai? Finally decided to thank me for sticking around?" A short humanoid digimon who slightly resembled Sorcerymon came out laughing, he had no staff but a pair of large matches instead, one with a red top and the other with a blue top.

"FlaWizarmon, a hot headed digimon of the champion level, with his Magical Flare and Infernal Typhoon, he's a major troublemaker," Sorcerymon growled.

"A Sorcerymon? What's up dude," FlaWizarmon came relaxedly to them.

"UNDEAD FANG!" Dracmon jumped from the shadows and began to bite the wizard, who was now on the house's shade.

"Get off me you X freak!" FlaWizarmon hit Dracmon with one of his matches making Dracmon fall in a battle stance, the others joined him.

"Bring back the darkness you monster, the Nightmare Soldier digimon need it! And btw, time to pay for your crimes!" Strabimon growled.

"You kidding me? All they did was go around angrily all day, so I gave them sunlight, for those other villages they were too happy or too sad, I was just helping out," FlaWizarmon argued.

"You harm the nature of the area? Time for your punishment! LIGHT CLAW!" Strabimon charged with glowing claws.

"No thanks puppy dude, MAGICAL FLARE!" FlaWizarmon blocked him with a firewall.

"What about us? CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Sorcerymon fired the ice shards.

"No thank you, MAGICAL FLARE!" FlaWizarmom exclaimed, melting the ice back into vapor.

"We need to Digivolve!" Dracmon exclaimed.

"Right! Scan!" The Night twins summoned their fractal codes and scanned them.

"Dracmon Digivolve to... Sangloupmon!" The blood wolf howled.

"Strabimon Digivolve to... Garurumon!" The white wolf snarled.

"Foolish beings! Lord Lucemon has promised me great power if I destroy villages against him, if you're on the way, I'll have to kill all 6 of you! MAGICAL FLARE!" FlaWizarmon attacked.

"Humph, HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon countered, the two fires clashed before FlaWizarmon was overwhelmed and thrown backwards, crashing on the hut.

"BLACK MIND!" Sangloupmon went shadow mode, and leapt at FlaWizarmon, cutting him with his claws before diving back in the shadows.

"I can't lose!" FlaWizarmon gasped.

"Can and will, time to end this! AQUARIUS FILL!" Sorcerymon summoned a giant water bubble, covering FlaWizarmon.

"Attack now!" The white wizard ordered.

"Right! ICE CANNON!" Garurumon released a jet of pure white flames from his mouth.

"Been fun while it lasted, STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon hurled thousands of tiny blades at him.

"No! No!" FlaWizarmon gasped as the blades pierced him, the ice flames and water deleted him completely, leaving a DigiEgg with his color scheme.

"Game over," Sangloupmon smirked, still sticking to the shadows, when suddenly, pitch black clouds covered the sky, thunder rumbled, Bakemon burst from the shadows as Tsukaimon flew to them.

"Thank you heroes, now we can be happy again!" The black hamster cheered.

"Ghosts?" Ryan gulped, now scared.

"The Bakemon are champion virus digimon, their Zombie Claw will pierce their enemies," Sorcerymon reported, then a Bakemon wearing a witch hat flew to them.

"Thank you heroes, now we can go back to living happily in the shadows of the dark clouds," The phantom wizard thanked them.

"He's a Soulmon, another champion level virus digimon, but he has great powers of necromancy," Sorcerymon reported.

"Necromancy?" Ryan asked.

"Dark magic, come, let us feast on the return of darkness!" Soulmon called cheerfully as they partied...

Pride City, Pride Castle, Throne Room,

A tall humanoid digimon with long blond hair sat on the throne, he had 5 angelic wings on one side of his back and 5 demonic bat like wings on the other side of his back.

"Lord Lucemon, we have confirmed information from multiple villages," A small digimon that slightly resembled a plush toy, but was far more psychotic looking bowed.

"So, they're finally here, where exactly?" Lucemon Falldown Mode asked.

"They're on Phelesmon's Territory, separated, but we also have rumors of another human on the mountains," The toy answered.

"Good Porcupamon, you may leave now," Lucemon nodded before opening a holographic red sphere.

"What can I do for you, master?" A voice asked.

"Phelesmon, erase the vermin in your territory," Lucemon ordered.

"As you wish, I will send my generals straight away," Phelesmon's voice answered before the orb vanished.

"So that stupid prophecy has begun, doesn't matter, I won't lose," Lucemon laughed like the maniac he was as it all faded...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Alright, a little bit of Lucemon, and some more of the Yin Yang Twins,

Green: Dracmon is still the jokester,

Blue: And according to our partner, he will be for much more time,

BEST OC Maker: Also, as said on the start, I only need an OC for Wood now, so until then, Read, Review and Stay Taming!


	6. Warning!

Hey guys, sorry not the next chapter, Earth, Golemon's power, since it's Christmas, my family is going on a road trip so yeah, between crappy wi-fi or no wi-if Inns, posting will slow down considerably. Until then, see ya!

PS: Need an OC for wood, please follow the form on rhe first chapter,


	7. Earth and Wood, Firamon appears!

Alright! No more OCs needed, got them all, also I'm thinking about making the story an Adventure/Humor instead of just Adventure, what do you guys think? Tell me.

So, I got the Warrior of Earth from Kairi Avalon and Warrior of Wood from Canine12, writers, meet David Donald and Gotsumon from Kairi Avalon and Peter Scott from Canine12!

Upload Peaks, Mountain Range Rise of Golems, southern side,

A 15 year old walked by a mountain range, a short humanoid digimon made of rocks with yellow eyes walked by him. He had messy blond hair and green eyes. He was of athletic build. He also wore glasses. He had a reddish brown button-up shirt with white pants, and gray and brown sneakers with white soles.

"Hey David, can't I just Digivolve? It would hurry things up," The rock asked.

"We can't Gotsumon, we need to save up your energy," The teen called David argued.

"But this is too slow," The rock composed being known as Gotsumon groaned impatiently.

"Just enjoy the view," David told him.

"Still boring," Gotsumon rolled his eyes.

"We could have used the tunnels as a shortcut but I'm not the one scared of the dark," David countered.

"I'm not scared, dark spaces just make me jumpy!" Gotsumon lied.

"Sure pal," David rolled his eyes.

"Hey it's true!" Gotsumon argued with the calm human.

"Sure it is," David rolled his eyes when suddenly, they heard a large explosion up ahead.

"Let's check it out!" Gotsumon called as they began to watch behind some rocks.

They saw none other than Jack and his group fighting a large golden rhino like digimon.

"Rhinomon, a brave and fearless fighter whose Atomic Burst and Split Blade will destroy his enemies," Gotsumon answered.

"And who are the other 3?" David asked.

"Do I look like a DigiPedia to you? Rhinomon are pretty common around here, but the wolves and the sorcerer aren't as common Kay?" Gotsumon huffed angrily.

"Are those humans?" David noticed Jack, Jason and Ryan on the back.

"You tell me, but my DigiSense ain't beeping at them," Gotsumon answered.

"Then let's give them a hand," David summoned dark gray fractal code, matching Gotsumon's 'skin'.

"Who am I to say no to a fight? I wanted to Digivolve anyways, scan it already!" Gotsumon smirked.

"Scan!" David scanned as Gotsumon began to glow.

"Gotsumon Digivolve to..." The cocoon grew to get 10 times David's size, the fighters now noticed it as two gigantic arms burst through revealing a large digimon.

"Golemon!" The rock digimon roared.

"So, who are you guys?" David asked as he neared the others, Golemon charged at Rhinomon.

"I'm Ryan, black hair is Jason and silver hair is Jack," Ryan answered, getting a thumbs up from Jason and a suspicious look from Jack.

"Hey guys! Mind if I get some of the fun?" Golemon smirked bumping his knuckles.

"Well, actually I'm not very good at sharing and..." Sangloupmon began before being tackled by Rhinomon's Atomic Burst.

"Ignore him, you can join, my name is Sorcerymon btw," Sorcerymon told the golem.

"Alright! GOLEM FIST!" Golemon delivered a powerful punch which sent Rhinomon flying, very, very and very far away, a tiny nearly unnoticed golden speck actually, just imagine Team Rocket from Pokemon flying out but replace them with Rhinomon.

"That was overkill," Garurumon growled before they devolved.

"He's still getting used to the gigantic strength levels Golemon posses," David answered as said digimon devolved.

"Got to say, you got some muscle, I'm Dracmon now that I'am a rookie, the white puppy over here is Strabimon," Dracmon smirked.

"And I'am Gotsumon," Gotsumon answered.

"I'm David," David added.

"Great, 4 ready, 6 to go," Dracmon snickered.

"4? We are 8," David scratched the back of his head.

"1 human and one partner equal one element, kid, never heard about the Prophecy of 10 have you?" Dracmon asked.

"You didn't know about it only a few days back," Strabimon countered.

"Prophecy of 10?" Gotsumon asked.

"Have you been living under a rock? It's the DW's greatest hope to defeating Lucemon," Strabimon asked harshly.

"Actually, I lived all my life inside Upload Mountain, I left only a few days back when I met David, the D-Tector thingy kept beeping about going to a place called Heaven's Light, so tried to find it, but the leader of Rock Village, a secret village within the mountain said no such place existed," Gotsumon began.

"But we kept searching, then we discovered the outside world, heck, until that point I thought the DW was some sort of underground world back on earth, not a hole new one," David told them.

"Elder got pretty angry and we discovered he was actually a servant of some tyrant called Phelesmon, he kept all Gotsumon living hidden and without knowledge of the outside because of our main evolution path, Golemon, unnatural strength, then he sent a bunch of Monochromon soldiers to get us, but David made me Digivolve to Golemon and punched them out of the mountain," Gotsumon continued.

"So that's what those grey specks where," Dracmon scratched his chin.

"Then we began traveling on the outside world on the mountain range until we met you guys," David finished.

"Alright then, how much longer until this Heaven's Light place?" David asked.

"A few days worth travel, but aren't we getting side tracked?" Jack pointed out.

"Oh yeah, the prophecy what was it?" David nodded.

"Summarizing, when 10 digimon and 10 outworlders/humans unite, they will take down Lucemon," Dracmom smirked.

"10? How did you get in this world?" David asked now looking worried.

"We met Ryan a few days back, but we all said 'yes' to a message on our phones offering an adventure," Jason answered.

"Could it be..." David gasped.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I have a little sister and little brother, they went missing about a week before I got the message, do you think they..." David theorized.

"What were they're names and how old were they?" Jack asked, looking serious.

"Maya is 13 while Shane is 10, just thinking about them lost in this world somewhere..." David gulped.

"Relax, they probably have partners taking care of them, besides, they might have met up with some other humans," Jason told him.

"Or they could have been captured and are now suffering on Lucemon's hands, or they might have been eaten by a feral Digmon, or maybe they could have been... What? I'm being honest," Dracmon shrugged.

"Maybe they met up with Fire and Wind," Strabimon offered.

"Who?" David asked, unsure whether that was good or bad.

"Just some rumors we heard, boy and girl going around with an Agumon and Piyomon, we heard that the Agumon is a ferocious killer who Digivolves on a merciless beast called Greymon, they're traveling to Heaven's Light like us according to the rumors," Dracmon answered.

"Whoa, that Agumon sounds tough, but I'm sure I could beat him," Gotsumon smirked proudly.

"A few weeks before we met Ryan, we saw an Orgemon, a large green ogre known as the Digimon Hunter, crying like a baby while running and whining about a terrifying fire breathing beast that matches Greymon's description, said dragon killed the two brothers of Orgemon with ease before the ogre retreated," Strabimon argued.

"They sound like a couple, the boy and girl," Dracmon smirked.

"Maybe, do you have any more info about the guy?" Ryan asked them.

"Well, some call him the Blazing Strategist because of his red and gold color scheme, he also wears a pair of goggles," Dracmon answered.

"Goggles? Maybe it's my friend Cole, how the heck did he get a girlfriend and tamed such powerful beast as a Greymon?" Ryan wondered.

"Dunno, it's all guess work using humors as a base, so we don't have much accuracy," David pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true," Sorcerymon nodded.

"So where is the next village?" David asked.

"I believe it's called Flower Village, a small place inhabited by plant digimon," Sorcerymon answered.

"What's that black thing?" Gotsumon pointed at smoke on the sky.

"Seems like a fire is going on," Ryan pointed out.

"Guys! The village is on fire!" Sorcerymon realized as they began to run.

DW, Southern Area, Flower Village,

"No! Palmon!" A voice called as the plant digimon known as Palmon was seen destroyed by a fiery Lynx like beast.

"Mushmon! We got to go!" A 10 year old called, he had brown hair and eyes. He wore cameo long sleeved jacket, white short sleeved shirt under the jacket, cameo cargo pants and tan boots with laces.

"By orders of Lord Lucemon's sub-commander Lord Phelesmon! This village will burn to ashes!" The Lynx roared.

"No it won't! CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Sorcerymon and the others appeared and charged in with their champion level partners.

"Palmon... Peter! Let's do this!" The voice's owner, Mushmon exclaimed to the boy, who lifted his D-Tector as dark brown fractal code spun around his left hand.

"Scan!" The boy called Peter exclaimed as the cocoon covered Mushmon.

"Mushmon Digivolve to..." The cocoon increased 3 times Mushmon's size before large wooden clubs burst it open.

"Woodmon!" The tree digimon exclaimed.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" David and the others reached him before said teen asked the question.

"My name is Peter, Woodmon is my partner," Peter said shyly.

"Don't worry, we'll help save the village," David told him as their partners joined against the fire lynxes.

"Hey! Why aren't you flying out of existence?!" Golemon questioned as he punched a one, but the creature's non-physical made it immune to Golemon's punches.

"Foolish golem! We Lynxmon are pure blazing fire, you can't defeat us! FIRE MANE!" Lynxmon released a blazing stream from his mane.

"Well, seems like your flames don't hurt me much either, but what if I try this? CRIMSON BLAST!" Golemon released a powerful stream of red sulphur from the holes on his back at Lynxmon, the fiery Lynx was strangely suffocated.

"ICE CANNON!" Garurumon howled releasing a stream of pure ice at the flames and Lynxmon, doing some effect.

"The evacuation is nearly complete," Sangloupmon growled before teleporting more injured villagers with his Black Mind out of the forest.

"Keep it up! AQUARIUS FILL!" Sorcerymon was certainly the most effective against the fiery grunts, extinguishing them with his water magic.

"Keep it up Sorcerymon!" Ryan cheered.

"SOLAR BLASTER!" Woodmon released powerful solar energy from his two trunk/arm cannons, the energy seemed to affect the Lynxmon, but not by much.

"Everyone get ready! AQUARIUS CLOUD!" Sorcerymon shut his eyes in concentration as clouds burst from the zipper on his glove and from his staff and covered the sky releasing a powerful water blast on everything on the forest, annihilating the fire. Then a deep silver cocoon covered him and he was replaced by a DemiDevimon.

"Lord Phelesmon will avenge us! And destroy you all!" The weakened Lynxmon began to retreat but a powerful surge of wind sent the clouds away as a winged lion landed.

"General Firamon!" One of the Lynxmon gasped.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"Firamon is one of Phelesmon's top two generals, he's the Lion Flying in the Sky, despite his evil, he's a generous leader and very calm, but extremely powerful as his Fira Bomb and Fira Claw will be very dangerous to fight, though he also has some ego from what I know," DemiDevimon panted, the cloud summoning had drained him.

"He's the enemy right?" Sangloupmon asked baring his fangs.

"Yep, Firamon is under Phelesmon's lead," Garurumon told him.

"Who?" The Blood Wolf asked.

"How can you not know Lord Phelesmon! The ruler of the DW's southern quadrant!" Firamon roared fiercely.

"So, can we just skip to the fighting already?" Golemon grunted angrily.

"Agreed rock head, let's end this! FIRA CLAW!" Firamon flew at him with blazing claws, but Golemon was ready.

"GOLEM FIST!" He tried to punch Firamon, but the agile feline dodged and slashed his right shoulder.

"Let's show him what we got! Don't worry Peter! I got the pussycat! SOLAR BLASTER!" Woodmon announced before firing solar power.

"Who's the pussycat overgrown weed? FIRA BOMB!" Firamon fired a fire sphere from his forehead, blasting Woodmon back to Mushmon.

"Mushmon!" Peter called to his partner.

"I'm fine Peter, FUNGUS CRUSHER!" Mushmon launched mushroom bombs at Firamon, angering the powerful beast.

"Pathetic rookie! FIRA CLAW!" Firamon charged but Sangloupmon leapt out of the shadows and pinned him to the ground.

"Thought you were stronger," Sangloupmon smirked.

"Far more than you Blood Wolf, FIRA BOMB!" The lion released a close range fire sphere, the simple fact that it was a shining sphere of fire damaged the wolf, though the fire hurt too, making him devolve to Dracmon.

"Now I'll destroy both of you!" Firamon neared Dracmon and Mushmon.

"Don't think you can hurt me chump, EYE OF NIGHTMARE!" Dracmon pointed his real eyes at Firamon, they began to glow before Firamon's eyes began to flash red and green on each eye, matching Dracmon's.

"Now!" Jack ordered the remaining champions.

"HOWLING BLASTER/GOLEM FIST!" Garurumon and Golemon announced before the Howling Blaster covered Golemon's fist.

"HOWLING FIST!" They exclaimed at the same time as Firamon was rocketed far far away.

"Wow, pussycat had some power, though I managed to freeze him," Dracmon sighed before using Mushmon not to crash.

"Pretty cool, mind control," Mushmon smirked.

"More like mind reprogramming, but it takes a lot out of me and like you just saw, the stronger my target is against me, the harder it is to take control," Dracmon explained.

"That's how you escaped Lucemon's police back in the village," Strabimon snapped his metallic fingers.

"What can I say? With great power comes great fun," Dracmon tried to quote Uncle Ben from SpiderMan.

"No Drac, it's 'With great power comes great responsibility'" Jason corrected him.

"What's the fun in that?" Dracmon asked.

"It isn't supposed to have fun on it, though it's a freak quote," Strabimon shook his head.

"It's from SpiderMan," Jason explained.

"Alright, so Dracmon didn't get just books? He got movies too?" Jack asked.

"Yep, everything on Netflix, YouTube and the Internet to be exact," Jason nodded.

"Wait what?" David asked them very confused.

"When I fist met Dracmon, he bit my IPad and absorbed all the information," Jason explained.

"So that makes him the smartest being in the world!" David realized.

"Nope, a lot of stuff gets distorted or he changes it," Strabimon corrected him.

"Not true!" Dracmon argued.

"Sorry but it's true man," Jason gave a few pats on the demon's back.

"Shouldn't we continue this conversation somewhere safer? Who knows where Firamon landed, he might get back with reinforcements," DemiDevimon pointed out as he landed on Ryan's head.

"So this your rookie form huh?" Dracmon commented looking at the bat.

"Yep, DemiDevimon, with my Demi Dart and Evil Whisper I can hold myself on a fight," DemiDevimon nodded.

"But you're right, we should go," David nodded as they began to walk.

"Hey guys, can I ask why does Dracmon isn't walking along with us?" Peter asked Jason.

"Dracmon is a vampire digimon, sunlight really annoys him," Jason explained.

"Okay," Peter sutured.

"You ok kid?" David asked him.

"Yeah, we're just grieving about Palmon, she was a good pal," Mushmon nodded sadly.

"The plant that was destroyed before we barged in?" Strabimon asked.

"Yep," Mushmon nodded.

"That Lucemon... Murdering entire villages for what again?" Gotsumon asked Mushmon.

"The Lynxmon were bored," Mushmon answered clenching his fists.

"So they burned down an entire village for the heck of it?" David asked unbelieving.

"Yep," Mushmon nodded.

DW, Southern Area, Shade Palace, Fallen Gardens.

A digimon that resembled the devil walked around the garden, all of the plants were pitch black though, there were also statues of rookie and a few champion digimon with looks of pure despair.

"Ahh, peace on my little dark garden, nothing can interrupt my enjoyment..." The demon smirked before suddenly, Firamon crashed right on top of him.

"What the #*{++#^*{*€}€~^{*]*]*~€#*!" The demon swore angrily at Firamon, who quickly stood up and bowed.

"I apologize Lord Phelesmon! It was the humans! They appeared to stop the Lynxmon and I joined in, but they used some sort of trick to paralyze me before a large Golemon punched me to the skies, I crashed here," Firamon reported to Lucemon's general.

"Hmmm, where are they?" Phelesmon asked.

"I'm not sure if the exact location, but it's close to Flower Village," Firamon reported.

"Then destroy them!" Phelesmon roared.

"Right away sir!" Firamon opened his dark orange wings and flew off to prepare his troops.

"Stupid brats, after Firamon destroys them, nothing will stand on Lord Lucemon's way!" Phelesmon laughed as it all faded...

BEST OC Maker: I hate road trips! Cramped in a car all day long with my bro stretching on my face... Irritating!

Blue: Though at least you got to read Rangers now all you need to read is the final book,

Green: Horace rules!

BEST OC Maker: Will is better, but shouldn't we be talking about digimon? Not Rangers?

Blue: Yeah I guess, so now you guys met two antagonists and all OCs were released,

BEST OC Maker: For OC submitters who wished to contribute on my story, don't worry, Arc 3 of Digimon: Chronicles 02 will need OCs very soon, until then, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	8. Sloth strikes, Rise RizeGreymon!

DW, flying at sonic speeds, unknown way to Heaven's Light,

"This is awesome!" Agumon exclaimed, Cole's group rode Kabuterimon towards Heaven's Shine, Kazemon flew by the large bug, who was slightly taller than Greymon.

"If we keep it up, we'll reach Heaven's Shine in a few hours!" Justin exclaimed, we was looking at Cole's HoloMap(You remember the holographic map? Same).

"I think I'm getting airsick," Shane whined.

"Ditto mate," Maya agreed, the brothers looked green.

"You guys are airsick? Really?" Dawn raised a brow at them.

"They are the so called Warriors of Ice and Water, unlike you Warrior of Air," Cole smirked, they had discussed the Prophecy of 10 a few hours earlier after the Tentomon at the Inn mentioned it.

"Well, it would make more sense if the Warrior of Earth got airsick, but rain and hail fall from the sky," Justin argued.

"Well, if you guys want to discuss our problems with flying, wait 'till we're on a boat, man I will..." Maya was interrupted as she barfed on the air, Shane did the same quickly after.

"Watch it! No barfing on my exoskeleton! I'll never get the smell off!" Kabuterimon laughed trying to look serious.

"Anyone got a cup of water?" Maya asked.

"I can shoot a jet of water," Ranamon offered summoning water spheres.

"Forget it," Maya shook her head.

"Hey guys, there's this dark green speck bellow us, I think it's Orgemon, but he has some weird goop all over him now," Kazemon reported, indeed, the ONI had newly released human barf all over him, upon seeing it, everyone began to laugh, besides Shane and Maya, they were barfing again and thanks to the strong winds, covering Orgemon with more of the regurgitated liquid.

"Well, we should discuss what we should do when we get there," Dawn pointed out.

"Right, but I think we should wait some more, after all we're a team and all of us should havea say in it, which I doubt Shane and Maya will be able to do on their state," Justin pointed to them, Maya was about to argue but then she barfed some more to the sky, and again the strong winds directed the foul liquid at Orgemon.

"Wow, Kazemon are you making the winds this powerful?" Agumon asked enjoying seeing his old enemy covered in that half digested food.

"Maybe," Kazemon grinned, she seemed to wink below her visor.

"Well keep it up!" Agumon laughed.

They crossed more fields for a few more hours, and apparently, even though Orgemon was out of reach, Maya and Shane made many villages confused with the foul smelling goo coming from the dark blue speck in the sky, then a powerful and thick mist set in.

"Weird, the HoloMap isn't working," Justin announced as static came from the device.

"This mist is weird, I can feel the water in it, but it seems, distorted, like it's some sort of barrier," Ranamon commented confused.

"Odd, maybe it's something similar to the Bermuda Triangle," Justin theorized.

"The what Triangle?" Gomamon asked.

"It's a place in our world where ships and planes disappear when they go to, some people say it's haunted," Justin supplied.

"So, ghosts?" Shane asked looking around scared.

"Nah, it's all myth," Justin shook his head.

"But in the DW they have ghost digimon, like the Bakemon and the Soulmon, I did met some once," Cole argued before Dawn and Maya punched him.

"Do you want to scare the my little brother?" Maya asked looking angrily at him.

"Scare him? The Bakemon aren't that scary, they just have this blankly that they're always wearing so we could only see their black eyes and sharp conical teeth, though when they used their Zombie Claw we could see their clawed arms and the Soulmon are the same but wearing witch hat, there's nothing to be afraid of," Agumon shrugged, scaring Shane even more, then Kazemon, Ranamon and Gomamon punched him.

"You're only scaring him more," Gomamon pointed out to the scared 10 year old, who was looking around expecting ghosts to come out of the mist.

"Hey guys, do you feel that?" Justin asked as he felt a weird shaking on his pockets.

"Yeah, it's my D-Tector," Cole nodded pulling his out, the others quickly pulled out their own.

"Use you D-Tectors to open a path through the mist," The D-Tectors ordered.

"Alright I guess," Cole pointed his forwards, a blazing red light shot from it, opening a small hole in the mist, quickly the others followed and soon, an icy blue, deep blue, bright pink and shocking yellow lights opened the way.

"Hey the HoloMap is functional again, it seems that we're getting close," Justin commented as the static faded.

After a few minutes, they reached a large town, the houses seemed to be made of ivory and gold as multiple Cupimon, Angemon, Liamon and other holy digimon walked around, in the very center stood a large golden castle that irradiated a bright aura, the mist surrounded the village.

DW, Heaven's Light,

"So this is Heaven's Light, it sure looks nice," Gomamon commented as they landed, they were greeted by a strange humanoid digimon.

"Welcome Legendary Warriors, my Mistress had predicted your coming, she awaits you with Lord MagnAngemon and Lord Antylamon," The monk digimon bowed.

"So this is a Baronmon, a wise champion virus level whose Meteor Dance and White Spell make him a powerful seer," Kabuterimon commented before devolving to KoKabuterimon.

"Correct young beetle, come let us meet the leaders of The Hope of 10," Baronmon smiled.

"Wait, you mean the resistance against Lucemon's Tyranny?" Ranamon asked surprised.

"The very same, after all Heaven's Light is the Hope of 10's headquarters," Baronmon nodded as they kept walking.

"How come nobody mentioned that?" KoKabuterimon asked.

"Because nobody knows, only the inhabitants who members of it know about it, also, which one of you is the Warrior of Fire?" Baronmon asked.

"That would be us," Cole and Agumon smirked.

"Good, Mr. Hakase is waiting for you, follow me," Baronmon called as they kept walking until they reached the castle.

"Cole! Agumon! You're finally here! Gya!" An Agumon shorter than Cole and wearing a professor uniform ran up to them, he was followed by a red T-Rex with green stegosaur like plates on his back.

"An Agumon Hakase? A very wise rookie whose Teacher Stick and Wise Flame he's one of the smartest digimon in the entire DW," KoKabuterimon commented.

"That's me, and you're KoKabuterimon, a rookie level with huge strength, his Beetle Rush and KoThunderStrike will be a shocking trick, gya," Agumon Hakase/Hakase commented.

"Hey bro, see you're still a rookie," The T-Rex told Agumon.

"Bro?" Agumon asked.

"It's me Veemon, I digivolved to Tyrannomon, my Blaze Blast is a blast," The T-Rex called Tyrannomon smirked.

"Veemon!? Hey I can Digivolve to Greymon! But I prefer to stay in my rookie form, show him Cole!" Agumon told his partner.

"So, 5 of you are here, let's hope the other 5 show up soon, until then the Celestials are waiting, gya!" Hakase called.

"Gya?" Justin asked Cole.

"It's kind of a signature remark of his," Cole explained.

They entered the castle and walked all the way to the top, where 2 angel and 1 holy beast digimon stood sitting on their respective thrones.

DW, Heaven's Light, Celestial Castle,

"Whoa, MagnAngemon, a mighty vaccine warrior digimon of the perfect level, his Excalibur and Gate of Destiny can match even some mega digimon!" Gomamon gasped looking at the warrior priest.

"Angewomon, a kind female angel digimon, just like MagnAngemon, a vaccine perfect digimon but her Heaven's Charm can heal allies while annihilating enemies, plus her Holy Arrow she's a fierce one," Ranamon added.

"And finally Antylamon, same as the Angels, a perfect level, but he's a data digimon, with his Bunny Blades and Treasure Ax will be a threat to all who oppose him," KoKabuterimon added, the perfects nodded.

"Correct, that's us," MagnAngemon nodded.

"We've long awaited your coming Warriors," Angewomon smiled.

"You mean 2-3 months," Antylamon smirked.

"Soon the other 5 elements will join us," Angewomon added.

"We want answers, why are we here again?" Maya asked angrily.

"Show some respect," MagnAngemon growled sternly.

"We still want answers, why are we here? What are these D-Tector thingies? Who sent us the messages? How come we can hear Angewomon's voice in it?" Justin asked.

"All will be answered, Antylamon," MagnAngemon looked at the rabbit.

"Right, you're here because the Sovereigns, Gods of this world, creators of prophecies and keepers of order picked each and every one of you," Antylamon began.

"The D-Tectors were created by them, they asked one of us to be the 'voice' to guide you, I volunteered so they gave me the numbers to send the messages to, the numbers of each and every one of you," Angewomon added.

"I see, we were picked too?" Agumon asked.

"Yes Blazing Dragon, we picked the best matches to each of you, your partners," Angewomon nodded.

"Who are the sovereigns? You mentioned them and I think I heard Tentomon back in the NoBuzz Inn swear with a 'Sovereigns Curse It' once too," Justin asked.

"The Sovereigns are extremely powerful digimon, so powerful in fact, that their basic existence tends to warp the very system of the DW, they each posses 12 Digicores, there are 5 of them," Antylamon answered.

"We only know them by their titles, their true names are a mystery, they are the Red Phoenix of South, The Blue Dragon of East, The Black Turtle of North and their mighty leader, the Gold Dragon of Centre, while the first 4 serve the Golden Dragon, each of these 4 posses 3 servants, the Devas, I'm one of them, I serve the Black Turtle of North," Antylamon explained.

"So, where are they now?" Dawn asked.

"To know that, one must comprehend the basic history of the DW, Hakase if you could," Antylamon asked the professor, who swiftly pulled out a large heavy book.

"As you wish, in the very genesis of the DW, there was 1 digimon, the Golden Dragon of Centre, he then created the 4 Sovereign, who in turn created the south, east, west and north and began to live in the extreme point of each, the DW then began to evolve, and more and more digimon began to be born. But with time, the Sovereigns became more powerful than any other beings, true Gods, they saw how their power seemed to bend the world around them, so they united their powers to create a new parallel world, the Sovereign realm, the Golden Dragon was the only one to stay in the centre where they ruled for many years until, the Beast Warlord DinoTigemon and the Humanoid Warlord Tactimon were born, they argued about which type was better, beast or humanoid, they decided to ask Fanglomon, who told them both were equally powerful, they disagreed and started the Great War to decide, after many years of war, the Sovereigns found one Digimon, a young angel and his group who had a single wish, stop the terrible war, so they asked of him for help, the young angel and his group then defeated the warlords and brought peace to the DW, but it wasn't over, the Angel became drunk with power and in the end, all of his group became evil, besides one, the Lord of Gluttony then helped the 3 Great Generals to escape and form a resistance, that was the Celestials here, the rebellion began and until today, the fallen angel and his demonic friends rule with fear and overwhelming power, only one of them isn't evil, but he's sealed deep within the Shadow Dungeons, the fallen angel's own dark pocket dimension all the Sovereign could do was watch, until they devised a prophecy and picked heroes of worth to aid the digimon to defeat the fallen angel, and the you guys showed up to kick some fallen back," Hakase told them.

"So, the Fallen Angel is Lucemon, but who's the Lord of Gluttony and the other members of the group?" Justin asked.

"They're called the 7 Great Demon Lords, each represents one of the 7 Deadly Sins, the Lord of Gluttony is one of them just like Lucemon," MagnAngemon said.

"They're Lucemon 5 Sin Generals, all mega Digimon with huge power," Antylamon supplied.

"They were the good guys?" Ranamon asked surprised.

"In a way, Lucemon, Lust and Wrath were Angels before falling, the others beside Gluttony were evil from the start though," MagnAngemon answered before the second group of heroes came in.

"Maya! Shane!" David ran towards his brother, in front of them, their guide, an angel digimon with a single pair of wings stood.

"Looks like my job is done then," The Angel nodded.

"Piedmon, you're dismissed," Angewomon smiled, the Angel nodded and flew out.

"You know each other?" Dawn asked the Donald Brothers.

"Yeah, he's our older brother, David," Maya nodded.

"So these are your siblings?" Jack asked and David nodded.

"Cool! Finally someone else my age, I'm Shane!" Shane told Peter.

"I'm Peter," Peter said shyly.

"And I'm Mushmon!" Mushmon added.

The groups then introduced themselves. Hakase then repeated the DW's history to them and explained their role in it.

"Hey Ryan, you're here too?" Cole asked his second best friend.

"Yep, me and Sorcerymon here," Ryan pointed to his partner.

"It's good to see you again Lord MagnAngemon," Sorcerymon bowed to the Angel warrior.

"Good to see one of my most loyal allies as one of the heroes," MagnAngemon nodded.

"So, we're really superheroes! High five Drac!" Jason put his hand to Dracmon.

"We're still heroes of a prophecy right?" Jason asked and Angewomon nodded.

"Right! Let's make ManSpider and Steel Man jealous!" Dracmon smirked.

"Spider Man and Iron Man pal," Jason corrected him before they gave the high five, then they heard a huge explosion as Piddmon flew back in.

"My lords! It's him! Sloth is here!" Piddmon gasped.

"Oh no! If Belphemon is here you must run!" Antylamon ordered them.

"Hey we can handle some lazy demon!" Gotsumon argued as they ran out to see Heaven's Light burning in black flames as strange teddy-bear digimon destroying everything, with a mafia styled digimon shooting everything in sight with a machine gun.

DW, Heaven's Light,

"He's at his perfect level, Astamon, and the teddy bears from hell are the Porcupamon, champion level, they're both virus digimon," MagnAngemon growled releasing Excalibur.

"So there you are! Shall we have some fun?" The perfect level Demon Lord smirked as he walked towards them.

"You won't harm the children!" Antylamon growled turning his hands into axes.

"You won't tell me what to do, MAVERICK!" Astamon kicked Antylamon out, Angewomon and MagnAngemon were both being overwhelmed by the Porcupamon.

"Leave them alone! Scan!" Cole scanned the fiery fractal code.

"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!" The huge dragon roared.

"Right, we have to fight! Scan!" Jack scanned his Light Fractal Code as the others with rookie partners quickly followed.

"Scan!" They exclaimed as their partners began to evolve.

"Strabimon Digivolve to... Garurumon!" The wolf howled.

"Gotsumon Digivolve to... Golemon!" The golem roared.

"Dracmon Digivolve to... Sangloupmon!" The Blood Wolf snarled.

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!" The saber toothed mammal exclaimed.

"Mushmon Digivolve to... Woodmon!" The wrecked tree prepared his trunks.

"KoKabuterimon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" The beetle buzzed up.

Astamon looked amusedly at them.

"The so called Warrior 10, interesting, let's see what you kids are made of!" Astamon charged.

"MAVERICK!" The Demon kicked every single one of the to the ground.

"CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Sorcerymon stood up and fired, Astamon dodged it with an awesome backflip.

"Cute, this is a real barrage, HELLFIRE!" Astamon began to fire from his machine gun, Sorcerymon devolved to DemiDevimon.

"HURRICANE WAVE/DRAINING RAIN!" Kazemon and Ranamon fired at the distracted demon.

"That's a breeze, thank you ladies, now let me show you a real attack, HELLFIRE!" Astamon send them to devolving back to Piyomon and Shakomon.

"Hey! LEAF SLIDER!" Woodmon fired sharp leaves from his trunks at Astamon, who easily dodged by flying up before crashing on him with his Maverick.

"You ain't escaping me! GOLEM FIST!" Golemon charged with a powerful punch, sending Astamon onto the nearest wall.

"Now that's some real power, for a champion that is," Astamon stood up mocking Golemon.

"Why you! GOLEM FIST!" Golemon charged angrily, but Astamon flew up and delivered a Maverick on his forehead, devolving him.

"Quit it! HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon leapt at Astamon, who gave a Maverick on his underbelly, sending the devolved Strabimon crashing by Jack.

"Nobody hurts Strabs! Besides me that is, STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon howled in fury hurling the tiny blades, ripping some parts of Astamon's jacket.

"You just destroyed my jacket, now I'm mad, HELLFIRE!" Astamon sent Sangloupmon flying out as Dracmon before intercepting him and giving him a Maverick and making him crash on the ground making a large crater, Dracmon was forced to devolve to InTrainning, Kuramon.

"Leave them alone! BEETLE HORN!" Kabuterimon dove at him with his horn.

"Yeah! HEAT TOP!" Ikkakumon charged with his horn as well.

"Oldest trick in the book kiddos! HELLFIRE!" Astamon flew up, making them crash into each other before receiving a powerful bullet barrage making them devolve.

"Leave them alone! NOVA BLAST!" Greymon roared.

"Yeah! BLAZE BLAST!" Tyrannomon added as the flames combined.

"DINO BLAST!" They roared in unison, the fire covered Astamon before the demon flew out scorched.

"Are you for real? Just some minor burns, HELLFIRE!" Astamon blasted them, making Tyrannomon devolve to a blue dragon creature, Veemon, while Greymon was thrown at the castle's walls.

"Greymon! Try to smash him!" Cole exclaimed.

"Right! DINO STEP!" Greymon tried to step on Astamon, but the faster demon grabbed his feet and threw it up in the air before using Hellfire to blast him, the injured Greymon could barely stand up.

"No Greymon!" Cole called.

"Weak, I must admit you're lasting longer than my previous victims, but you will still lose," Astamon smirked.

"No! EXCALIBUR!" MagnAngemon charged.

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!" Angewomon added.

"TREASURE AX!" Antylamon fired a large battle ax.

"CELESTIAL STRIKE!" They announced as the attacks covered Astamon.

"That made me mad," Astamon snarled as he stood up.

"HELLFIRE!" The Demon Lord continued to blast the angelic digimon back.

"You're so pathetic it makes me laugh, time to kill all of you," Astamon smirked pulling up his Golden Salmon(The machine gun), on MagnAngemon's face.

"GREAT ANTLER!" Greymon attacked the confident demon making him crash on the nearest house.

"I HATE surprise attacks! MAVERICK!" Astamon charged but Greymon grabbed his boot.

"And I hate you," Greymon smirked before throwing Astamon onto a wall.

"It worked!" Cole laughed happily seeing his plan worked.

"MagnAngemon!" Greymon turned to the injured angel.

"I can't keep this form much longer, please... Use this," MagnAngemon pulled out a red glowing orb.

"It's a gift from a powerful friend, use it to defeat Astamon, please..." MagnAngemon groaned.

"Right, count on us," Cole grabbed the glowing orb.

"Good luck," MagnAngemon muttered before devolving to Patamon.

"Ha! Time to kill you insolent pain in the core!" Astamon roared flying up.

"Ready Greymon?" Cole asked the T-Rex, who gave a confident nod.

"Use your fractal code," Angewomon advised weakly as she held up the knocked out Patamon.

"Right!" Cole closed his eyes as suddenly,

"Cole!" Dawn exclaimed, his hand was covered in a orb of Fiery Fractal Code, kinda like a Beast Spirit evolution in Frontier.

"Ready pal?" Cole asked Greymon confidently.

"Yeah!" Greymon smirked.

"Alright, Perfect Scan!" Cole exclaimed as he scanned the powerful code, it engulfed Greymon.

"Greymon Digivolve to..." Greymon roared as the cocoon expanded, within it, robotic armor covered the T-Rex's body as a cannon replaced his right hand, a jetpack grew on his back as a metallic tail tip appeared.

"RizeGreymon!" The cyborg dragon roared.

(Now playing Beat Hit from Digimon: Adventure 02)

"So you reached perfect level, interesting, this will be fun," Astamon smirked.

"Oh yeah! As RizeGreymon my new powers as a perfect level vaccine digimon will top your virus type!" RizeGreymon roared.

"Bring it! MAVERICK!" Astamon jumped at him.

"BARREL SMASH!" RizeGreymon swatted him with his gun arm's barrel.

"Grr, HELLFIRE!" Astamon fired.

"CRACK BULLET!" RizeGreymon countered with a single barrier piercing bullet, destroying Astamon's and sending him crashing on the nearest wall.

"Got to say, you got power, but skill? Let's see! MAVERICK!" Astamon charged with another kick, but it was easily countered by Barrel Smash.

"Grr, you got power, but you won't win!" Astamon charged.

"Astamon, you will pay for destroying the village and for harming my friends, now time for you to see my power! TRIDENT REVOLVER!" RizeGreymon roared before rapid firing 3 bullets at Astamon.

"Argh!" Astamon growled before standing up, now a dark purple aura covered him.

"Now I'm really mad! MAVERICK II!" Astamon roared charging up with an extremely powerful kick, sending RizeGreymon on a wall.

"Time for you to eat my bullets! HELLFIRE!" Astamon raged with a powerful rapid firing, RizeGreymon stood up, damaged but still fighting.

"Astamon... You're powerful, so time for a real perfect level finishing move!" RizeGreymon growled flying up, the cannons on his shoulders began to glow.

"RIZING..." RizeGreymon created a large blazing mini-sun.

"DESTROYER!" RizeGreymon sent the orb at Astamon, the perfect couldn't dodge as an immense explosion covered the area.

"Did it kill him?" Mushmon asked, like the other partners, he was heavily bruised and being helped by his partner to stand up.

"No even close!" Astamon laughed revealing an injured, but still powerful and fierce Astamon.

"MAVERICK III!" Astamon kicked RizeGreymon down before pointing the Gold Salmon at the cyborg's face.

"Hellfi... Nah I don't feel like it, Astamon Digivolve to..." Astamon yawned as he was covered into a dark purple cocoon with the Crest of Sloth on the front.

"Belphemon SM(Sleep Mode)!" The horned chained bear yawned.

"He actually looks kinda cute," Maya admitted.

"He's a mega digimon, Belphemon Sleep Mode, his Lampranthus and Evil Snore allow him to fight as he sleeps, when he wakes, only the Sovereigns can face his wrath," DemiDevimon groaned.

"Bye bye, I wanna sleep, beat you later!" Belphemon yawned as he flew away leaving the destroyed ruins of Heaven's Light.

"Agumon!" Cole, Veemon and Hakase ran to the devolved dragon.

"Man that was some power," Agumon commented, referring to himself and Astamon/Belphemon.

"If that's a perfect level Demon Lord, he only didn't kill us because he didn't fell like it, how can we match such power?" Jack asked looking down.

"Yeah, and he barely got hurt," Strabimon added.

"We can't give up hope, the prophecy was made for a reason, all you have to do is become stronger," Patamon told them gruffly.

"He's right, in the end hope will always prevail as long as we keep it close," Angewomon added.

"Astamon is known to face mega levels, it is no shame to be defeated by him, with more power, I'm sure you can defeat him," Antylamon added.

"Then how do we get stronger?" Dawn snapped angrily as she tended Piyomon.

"Simple, find the Cores," Angewomon answered.

"What I gave to Cole and Agumon was one of the Golden Dragon of Centre's DigiCores, if each of you can get a DigiCore from the Sovereigns, then you can vanquish the Demon Lords," Antylamon added.

"Also, please step away from your digimon, HEAVEN'S CHARM!" Angewomon released a bright pink aura that healed them, besides Kuramon.

"My light powers cannot aid a being of darkness, no matter how pure your heart is," Angewomon explained sadly.

"It's fine, I Digivolve again and be back to kicking evil butt soon!" Kuramon smirked from the top of Jason's head.

"You got it," Jason nodded.

"We don't have a choice do we? So let's do it right," Jack and Strabimon nodded.

"We will beat Lucemon!" Agumon nodded.

"Right!" They all exclaimed as it all faded...

DW, Pride City, Pride Castle, Meeting Room,

There was a large dark room, 4 rookie level and 2 champion level digimon sat each on a customized throne though one was empty, the 7 sin crests on the top of each throne.

"So, you're telling me that you didn't feel like destroying them?" Lucemon asked, he was on his rookie level as he sat on the biggest throne in the front, the crest of Pride on the top of his throne as it was made in an Yin-Yang style.

"Yep, I thought Phelesmon and Firamon wanted to play with them a bit, plus I was sleepy," The throne on his right, made of dark purple pillows and the crest of Sloth on the top, sitting on it was a small koala digimon, Belphemon's rookie form, Phascomon yawned.

"That should be expected from the Demon Lord of Sloth," The throne on the Phascomon's right, made of gold and adorned with jewels as well as the crest of Greed on top smirked, upon it sat a fiery styled wizard digimon.

"FlaWizarmon, you ability to point out the obvious is sharp as ever," In front of the Throne of Greed, was the Throne of Envy, which was entirely deep blue with the crest of Envy on top, the place where it was supposed to be a cushion was a small aquarium where a crab digimon stayed inside.

"Ganimon, your sarcasm is also as sharp as ever," On the left of the Throne of Pride, was the Throne of Lust, made of dark chrome DigiZoid mirrors as a black cat sat on it.

"BlackGatomon, please let's focus on what we are here to discuss," In the back was the Throne of Wrath, entirely deep crimson with the black mark of evil drawn on it the Crest of Wrath on top, sitting on it is a dark purple yellow eyed winged hamster.

"Tsukaimon, finally someone is talking sense," Lucemon nodded to the Demon Lord of Wrath.

"It just makes me mad to listen to all this bickering," The rookie form of Daemon smirked.

"So, we all agree to let Phelesmon handle the vermin?" Lucemon asked and they all nodded.

"Then meeting adjourned," Lucemon ordered as they went out on their respective portals.

"Pathetic vermin irritating me, Phelesmon better destroy them soon," Lucemon growled as it all faded...

Author Note

BEST OC Maker: I know what you guys are going to say, RizeGreymon? Not MetalGreymon? Well if you look closely, RizeGreymon is an upgraded MetalGreymon, same armor but more developed and a jetpack! So yeah that makes it,

Green: Wasn't a little too soon for a perfect?

BEST OC Maker: Maybe a little but hey, how do you expect a bunch of champions to beat such powerful enemy as Demon Lord on his perfect level, Astamon, without a powerful perfect on their side, the Angels and holy beast don't count,

Blue: Can't argue there,

BEST OC Maker: So yeah, the first chapter/prologue of Digimon: Paradox is up, check that out as you read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	9. Jet-Black Lion, Roar KaiserLeomon!

DW, Shaded Savannah,

The team walked through the dark savannah.

"We need to reach the Leormon village, they have one of the Tiger of West's cores," Justin said.

"Yeah, but why is this place so dark? Aren't savannah supposed to be hot and all?" Shane asked looking around.

"It's because of the battle that happened here," Strabimon answered.

"Yeah, the Treacherous Ambush," Kuramon nodded, he sat on Jason's head.

"The Treacherous Ambush?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, it happened during the war, they say that a group of Angemon were ambushed by a pack of Devidramon and Liamon, the beast digimon ordered them to surrender and devolve to have their loves spared, after they became Patamon, the Liamon leader ordered his group to slaughter them," Kuramon answered.

"Whoa, that's harsh," David gasped.

"They say that the Patamon's cries brought the clouds that weep in name of the slaughtered angels," Sorcerymon nodded.

"Whoa, the digimon from the Outside World sure can be nasty," Gotsumon commented.

"Hey! It was a war!" Kuramon growled.

"And Elder Gotsumon and the Monochromon weren't nice either," David told his partner.

"Hey Cole, I'm hungry," Agumon told his partner.

"Aren't you always?" Cole raised a brow.

"But I want food," Agumon protested.

"You shouldn't have eaten all of your supplies them," Strabimon grunted.

"I was hungry," Agumon argued.

"So are you now," The wolf pointed out, starting an argument.

"Quit arguing you two, when we get to the Leormon Village we can refill the supplies," Kazemon snapped.

"So, how are we going to the DigiCore? It isn't like the Leormon will give it to us," Jack pointed out.

"But we are the Warrior 10, after we tell them what's going on, I'm sure they'll help," Cole commented.

"What if they haven't hard of it?" Gotsumon asked.

"Then we can show them how awesome we are," Agumon huffed proudly.

"Then we're toast," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy that can't go perfect," Agumon smirked.

"Who cares?" Jack grunted.

"I do!" Kuramon laughed.

"You don't count," Strabimon growled.

"You're not going back to the old habits are you Strabby?" Kuramon giggled.

"How do you two know each other anyway?" Mushmon asked.

"They both lived at the same village," Jason explained.

"It was called Full Moon Village, it was composed of wolf and other moon themed digimon, Strabby was a loner and a vigilante, kinda like the Xorro figure," Kuramon began.

"Zorro, Drac, I mean Kuramon," Jason shook his head.

"You got my point didn't you? So he was that heroic figure opposing Lucemon and all," Kuramon continued.

"And you were a major troublemaker," Strabimon added.

"So what? I was the greatest prankster in town, Dracmon! So one day Mayor Wolfy boosted the taxes," Kuramon continued.

"Mayor Wolfmon, and I went to get the citizen's money back, then I saw the little bugger stealing it," Strabimon continued.

"It isn't stealing if you're robbing the robber," Kuramon argued.

"Anyway, we got into an argument and in end I escaped with the money while Strabby got caught by Wolfy," Kuramon snickered.

"Well, as you should know Strabimon such as I are extremely rare and very skilled fighters, so I managed to escape but not before leaving my signature S, thanks to my speed Wolfmon didn't even see me," Strabimon continued.

"That's when things got heated up, we became rivals, I was Dracmon the King of Pranks, robber of robbers and greatest troublemaker alive," Kuramon smirked.

"And I was the vigilante known only as the Shining Blur, keeper of justice and righter of wrongs," Strabimon nodded.

"That's where Jack and I got in," Jason said remembering.

"We both had the message offering adventure, that's when we got sucked in," Jack explained.

"When I fell in, I crashed on Dracmon's hideout," Jason explained.

"It's the Drac Cave! I told you!" Kuramon exclaimed.

"He bit my IPad because he sensed a huge flow of information, you see, the cool thing about vampire digimon is that they either absorb, sap, data or information, Dracmon got overloaded with information after that, though as we saw earlier, he messes it up from time to time," Jason chuckled.

"And I crashed on Strabimon's hideout, at first we were at odds with each other, even after I got my D-Tector, so I began to follow him, prove myself useful," Jack explained glaring at his partner.

"Drac and I however, became friends at first eye-to-eye contact, our pranking was wild," Jason smirked.

"We even had matching hats!" Kuramon added.

"One day we met, Jason and Dracmon were setting one of their greatest pranks ever, while Strabimon and I were about to announce how corrupt Wolfmon was," Jack continued.

"It was an art pice!" Kuramon and Jason exclaimed at the same time.

"Art piece?" Dawn raised a brow.

"The ultimate timed explosive stink bomb," Jason and Kuramon said at the same time.

"Filled with Raremon and Sukamon goop, I still have some," Dracmon pulled the gray sphere from nowhere.

"Really? That could have been useful against dog/wolf digimon like Astamon on our last fight," Cole pointed out.

"We didn't really think about it, besides, wouldn't it affect Sangloupmon and Garurumon?" Jason scratched the back of his head.

"Fair point, continue," Cole nodded.

"Right, after Jack and I stopped the giant stink bomb, Wolfmon showed up alongside one of Phelesmon's generals, Duskmon," Strabimon continued.

"That guy is a shady one, or should I say dusky one, anyway, we barely escaped by destroying Wolfmon, now we're traveling with you guys," Kuramon finished.

"Hey guys were nearing Leormon Village," Peter said shyly pointing to a small wooden village.

"Why is it on fire?" Mushmon gulped as flames engulfed the village.

"Look, Meramon, Lynxmon and FlareLizarmon, it's one of Phelesmon 2 top troops! It's the Wildfire Squad!" Sorcerymon gasped.

"Isn't it leaded by Firamon?" Mushmon asked.

"Yep, it is," Kuramon nodded as a dark cocoon covered him.

"Kuramon Digivolve to... Dracmon!" The vampire re-appeared.

"Alright!" Jason grinned.

"Let's kick some digital tail!" Gotsumon grinned as the humans summoned their Fractal Codes.

"Ready Agumon?" Cole smirked as he summoned his Perfect Scan.

"Perfect Scan!" Cole scanned.

"Scan!" The others with rookie partners added.

"Agumon Matrix Digivolve to..." Agumon was covered in the blazing cocoon as he quickly became Greymon before receiving armor and growing a bit more, becoming his perfect level.

"RizeGreymon!" The cyborg roared.

"Strabimon Digivolve to... Garurumon!" The wolf howled.

"Dracmon Digivolve to... Sangloupmon!" The Blood Wolf snarled.

"Gotsumon Digivolve to... Golemon!" The golem made the ground shake.

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!" The furry beast exclaimed.

"KoKabuterimon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" The large beetle buzzed.

"Mushmon Digivolve to... Woodmon!" The half wrecked tree announced.

"Right! Let's help some lions!" RizeGreymon growled as he flew to battle, other aerial guys went after him.

DW, Shaded Savannah, Leormon Village,

"Grr, THUNDER OF KING!" Chief Liamon attacked a humanoid Firamon.

"Foolish beast! I'am Flaremon! Perfect level vaccine digimon!" The humanoid Firamon called Flaremon laughed.

"You won't destroy my village!" Liamon roared as he charged again with a Critical Strike.

"Fool, FLARE FIST!" Flaremon punched him out of the way.

"You won't win!" Liamon groaned as he tried to stand up.

"Goodbye fool," Flaremon smirked preparing the final blow.

"CRACK BULLET!" A single large chrome DigiZoid bullet pierced the pair as it hit Flaremon.

"What?" Liamon saw RizeGreymon landing and Cole jumping off him.

"Right, take care of Flaremon and remember, try to take him out of the village," Cole commanded, Agumon's perfect form nodded before flying at Flaremon.

"Who are you?" Liamon asked Cole.

"I'm Cole, that big dragon over there is the Blazing Dragon from the Prophecy of 10, RizeGreymon," Cole introduced himself.

"The outworlder," Liamon gasped as Cole helped him up.

"Yep don't worry, the Warriors of Water, Wind and Steel are evacuating the Leormon, the rest are fighting off the Wildfire Squad," Cole grinned.

"I can still fight," Liamon insisted but Cole stopped him.

"Don't, you're too injured, I'm surprised you haven't devolved already," The Warrior of Fire told him.

"How can I help my villagers then?" Liamon asked.

"We need the Tiger of West's DigiCore to allow one of the Warriors to reach perfect, RizeGreymon could use a hand," Cole offered.

"Come with me," Liamon decided as they began to walk, they reached an area where Garurumon was fighting a group of Lynxmon.

"The temple," Liamon pointed with one of his tails to the large building behind the battle.

"Right," Cole nodded as they began to run.

DW, Shade Savannah, outside Leormon village,

"The mighty Blazing Dragon, Orgemon told us about you," Flaremon smirked.

"I know, I saw the rumors about the godly super dragon," RizeGreymon smirked.

"Too bad they're all lies, after Lord Phelesmon gave me the powers to reach perfect, I became nearly invincible! FLARE FIST!" Flaremon fired a fierce fist blast.

"CRACK BULLET!" RizeGreymon countered at the attacks clashed.

"So you have power," Flaremon smirked before charging.

"But do you have speed? LION CLAW!" Flaremon slashed RizeGreymon's lower back.

"Wanna play like that? Fine!" RizeGreymon engaged rockets as he went up.

"TRIDENT DESTROYER!" RizeGreymon fired the 3 chrome DigiZoid bullets.

"Too slow," Flaremon mocked before dodging at lightning fast speed.

"Oh yeah? Dodge this! RISING DESTROYER!" RizeGreymon summoned a huge fire sphere and fired it.

"Yep!" Flaremon laughed before jumping and appearing in front of a grinning RizeGreymon.

"BARREL SMASH!" RizeGreymon threw him back.

"Grr, FLARE STRIKE!" Flaremon engulfed himself in blazing aura before leaping at RizeGreymon, the attack threw him backwards.

"Fool! My powers easily surpass yours! BLAZING ARROWHEADS!" Flaremon summoned millions of blazing arrows and fired the barrage.

"You won't last much longer will you?" Flaremon sneered.

"Surprise! STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon leapt from the shadows and slashed Flaremon.

"A virus champion? Fool! As a perfect leveled vaccine you're in complete disadvantage!" Flaremon mocked him.

"What the heck happened to you? You were calmer last time," Sangloupmon commented.

"My master gave me powers to defeat you! BLAZING ARROWHEADS!" Flaremon fired the arrow barrage.

"Argh!" Sangloupmon joined RizeGreymon.

"Now to end it," Flaremon smirked.

DW, Shaded Savannah, Leormon Village, Sovereign Temple,

Cole entered to find Jason.

"Jason?" Cole asked.

"Yep, I heard someone that the priest was trapped in here, Sangloupmon went to help RizeGreymon," The black haired teen explained.

"I go find him, get the DigiCore," Cole ordered.

"Right!" Jason nodded, he ran deeper in the temple to find a glowing orange sphere.

"The DigiCore," As soon as Jason touched it, a pitch black devoid of light Fractal Code perfect San appeared.

"Right," Jason nodded before running out.

"Jason, did you find it?" Cole asked, he helped a weakened Leormon with a ring on his front right leg, the priest, out.

"Yep!" Jason showed him his Perfect Scan.

"Then go help Sangloupmon and RizeGreymon, Flaremon is giving them a hard time," Cole told him.

"You got it!" Jason nodded as he rushed to the battlefield.

"Roar!" A Lynxmon jumped at him but was quickly extinguished by Ranamon.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked and Jason showed her his Dark Fractal Code, she nodded and he kept running.

DW, Shaded Savannah, battlefield,

"Sangloupmon! Perfect Scan!" Jason arrived right when Flaremon would use his ultimate attack.

"No!" Flaremon gasped but it was too late, the pitch black code enveloped Sangloupmon.

"Sangloupmon Digivolve to..." The Blood Wolf snarled as the cocoon became only slightly bigger and far longer, inside it, jet black armor with vine like gold lining covered his body, cannons appeared on his shoulders and back hinges as golden claws appeared, red gems appeared as he took as a more feline form. He let out a mighty roar and fired black energy from his newly gotten cannons.

"KaiserLeomon!" The mighty beast roared.

"No!" Flaremon gasped.

"Oh yeah! Now you're facing KaiserLeomom! The Jet-Black Lion! A perfect level vaccine digimon of darkness! Surprised? Well my Dark Master and Ebony Blaster attacks will be your doom!" Dracmon's perfect form growled.

"You still won't win! FLARE FIST!" Flaremon snarled before firing, it didn't even scratch KaiserLeomon.

"My armor is made of black and gold DigiZoid, a pathetic cinders like that won't harm me! EBONY BLASTER!" KaiserLeomon released ebony beams from the cannons on his body, the attack highly damaged Flaremon.

"No! I shall be victorious! FLARE STRIKE!" Flaremon covered himself on fire and flew at KaiserLeomon.

"Two can play that game, DARK MASTER!" KaiserLeomon leapt at him while firing, making him be covered in a pitch black lion like aura.

"Not again!" Flaremon cried out as he flew out of scene, Team Rocket Style :).

"Alright!" KaiserLeomon smirked looking at himself.

"What do you say we give them a hand?" RizeGreymon asked pointing at the village, he might be weakened, but he was still a perfect, a strong one in fact.

With their help, the fights ended swiftly and the Wildfire Squad was nearly completely annihilated.

"Two perfects up, 8 more to go," Cole smirked as he looked at the team.

"Good luck in your journey, the Leormon and I thank you," Liamon gave them a short nod before they continued traveling, well, after Agumon ate a lot.

"So, according to the upgrade Antylamon gave us, next stop is Geckomon City, they a DigiCore fro, the Black Turtle of North, let's go," Justin reported.

"Right," They all said as it all faded...

DW, Southern Area, Shade Palace, Fallen Gardens,

"I love to see these statues and how they scream in agony around my black plants," Phelesmon walked happily as Flaremon fell on top of him, again.

"Again?!" Phelesmon roared.

"Apologies master, the Warrior of Darkness has now reached perfect level," Flaremon bowed.

"Grr, those pesky brats, this time I'm sending Duskmon to handle them," Phelesmon growled before flying out.

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Another chapter complete! I'm considering adding humor to the themes in the story, whatcha guys think?

Green: Do it,

Blue: Let's hear them,

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming! Oh and happy new year!


	10. The egg strikes! Howl Garmmon!

DW, Dusky Pathway,

"Hey Cole," Agumon called his partner.

"If you say 'I'm hungry' I'll swear I'll punch you," Cole warned.

"But I'am!" Agumon whined.

"You ate 5 minutes ago," Strabimon growled.

"But I can Digivolve to perfect, you know how hungry can that make you," Agumon huffed.

"Well, it isn't much," Dracmon smirked.

"Agumon always has been a bottomless put hasn't he?" Jack raised a brow.

"Yeah, but when it gets to it, he's an amazing fighter," Kazemon admitted.

"It's because I eat! I get stronger!" Agumon said.

"Really? That happens to all of us, but you eat 10 times more than all of us, Dracmon included," Strabimon growled.

"Because I turn into the biggest perfect," Agumon growled.

"Kabuterimon is taller," Strabimon growled back.

"He ain't a perfect, and the horn doesn't count," Agumon argued.

"You're so full of yourself aren't you?" Strabimon asked and they began to glare at each other with sparks flying all over the place.

"So digimon have electric eyes?" Shane asked.

"Forget it, it's called glaring," Gomamon told him.

"Guys, isn't the next city called Freeze Town?" Jason asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Justin asked him and Jason pointed forwards.

"Oh," Justin simply said, Freeze Town was ablaze.

"Let's go!" Agumon called but Cole stopped him.

"We need water and ice based attacks to handle that, Maya, Ryan, Shane and Jack," Cole ordered.

"You got it, c'mon Shane!" Maya and Shane went with their partners.

"You got it! Scan!" Shane nodded.

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!" The furry beast roared.

"Sorcerymon?" Ryan asked looking at him.

"On it," The sorcerer teleported.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jack growled.

"I'm just saying, Garurumon's Ice Cannon would be helpful," Cole rolled his eyes.

"Unlike a Rising Destroyer," Jack added.

"Hey!" Agumon protested.

"Those villagers need help, and Garurumon would be useful to cool down the flames, Agumon and I can handle any raiders," Cole glared at him.

"So you want to fight on your own?" Jack glared at him.

"No! Dawn and the others are coming with me to take care of them.

"You know Mushmon has pyro phobia, taking him to fight against fire creature will be a problem, tell them Peter," Jack argued.

"He is afraid of fire," Peter said shyly.

"Hey! I can handle a walking bonfire! Remember our last fight?" Mushmon questioned.

"You barely hit the FlareLizarmon and it was on their helmets," Strabimon remembered.

"Then they can help evacuating, but we need Garurumon handling the flames with the others," Cole decided.

"Well, I'm not taking orders from you," Jack told him.

"Jack, we should go, I'm not happy taking orders but those digimon on the town can be in danger," Strabimon put a clawed hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Fine, but be quick, Scan!" Jack gave in.

"Strabimon Digivolve to... Garurumon!" Jack rode him as they joined the others fighting the flames.

"What I said stays, Peter and Mushmon, try to help evacuate, the others come with me," Cole called as they split up.

"Hey Cole, I think Peter will need help, mind if I go with him?" Justin asked as an after thought.

"You're right, even with Mushmon he might need more help, and KoKabuterimon is a strong fella, right," Cole nodded.

"Thanks!" Justin nodded and went out.

"Can I..." David began but Cole stopped him.

"Maya and Shane will be fine, besides, Golemon posses the greatest physical strength out of us," The GoogleHead told him.

"I hope you're right," David sighed.

"That's what I tell myself... Hey look!" Cole pointed to anyone other than Orgemon, who was among a bunch of DarkLizarmon and a Devidramon, the raiders.

"Hey it's that human and his monster lizard!" Orgemon realized.

"Hey! Show him what we got Cole!" Agumon growled.

"Alright! Perfect Scan!" Cole slashed as the code enveloped Agumon.

"Agumon Matrix Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!" The cyborg dragon roared.

"Jason!" Dracmon called.

"Right! Perfect Scan!" Jason scanned his Dark Fractal Code.

"Dracmon Matrix Digivolve to... KaiserLeomon!" The Jet-Black Lion roared.

"Scan!" The others exclaimed.

"Gotsumon Digivolve to... Golemon!" The golem roared.

Ready guys? HURRICANE WAVE!" Kazemon summoned twisters from her fingers and fired.

"CRIMSON BLAST!" The red sulphur came from Golemon's back intoxicating the raiders.

"EBONY BLASTER!" KaiserLeomom took them more Devidramon.

"RISING DESTROYER!" RizeGreymon released his ultimate attack, destroying more enemies.

"Grr, if you loser think you're the only one digivolving then think again!" Orgemon exclaimed as shock blue fractal code cocoon covered him.

"Orgemon Digivolve to... Digitamamon!" The walking egg exclaimed, Cole and RizeGreymon began laugh.

"An overgrown egg? Really?" The Warriors of Fire laughed.

"Think I suck? Think again! NIGHTMARE STRIKE!" Digitamamon released his ghostly shape from the confines of the egg, engulfing RizeGreymon, making him crash on the ground.

"Now you made me mad! TRIDENT DESTROYER!" RizeGreymon fired 3 chrome DigiZoid bullets at the egg, but he wasn't even scratched.

"My shell is harder than chrome DigiZoid fool! BODY BLOW!" The walking egg tackled RizeGreymon back.

"Fool, my powers easily surpass yours thanks to General Duskmon!" Digitamamon laughed.

"Oh yeah? DARK MASTER!" KaiserLeomon jumped at him but Digitamamon's defense was unaffected.

"What?" KaiserLeomon gasped.

"As I said my defense is impenetrable," The egg bragged.

"HURRICANE KICK!" Suddenly Kazemon began to kick the crack where his eyes peeked out.

"Argh! That won't work twice!" The egg exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? HURRICANE KICK!" Kazemon flew at him but Digitamamon closed the crack and put his legs into the egg.

"Ouch!" Kazemon flew back holding her injured foot.

"NIGHTMARE STRIKE!" Digitamamon attacked again engulfing Kazemon, who devolved to Piyomon.

"No!" Dawn called as Digitamamon smirked.

"See?! Now I can avenge my brothers!" The egg laughed.

"This will be trouble," Cole thought, the battle had just begun.

"Now for my ultimate killing move..." Digitamamon began but a DarkLizarmon walked up to him.

"Hey boss, Duskmon ordered us to go back to the main army immediately," The walking black fire reported.

"Seriously? Fine! I shall avenge my bros later!" Digitamamon huffed as the raiders were teleported out.

DW, SA(Southern Area), Freeze Town,

While the fight had the been unsuccessful, Freeze Town was saved after all.

"That armor was just a shell, if we could force the face crack open, Golemon could do it, maybe a Rising Destroyer or Ebony Blaster would do the trick," Cole thought with the rest of the group.

"You shouldn't have charged against the enemy without analyzing it first, you should at least have called us for backup," Strabimon growled.

"Who could? Kazemon? Without her we wouldn't even have damaged the overgrown egg," Dawn pointed out.

"Couldn't we send him flying with a Golem Fist?" Gotsumon asked.

"So he can come back like Flaremon? No thanks buddy," David shook his head.

"Where do they crash at anyway?" Dracmon asked.

"Not a clue," Gotsumon answered, then Maya and Jason came in.

"We got the supplies, next place is the Geckomon village, maybe the next perfect can defeat Digitamamon," Maya offered as she sat down.

"Right, let's go," Jack nodded.

"The digimon should rest first, Agumon and Dracmon are exhausted, like most others," Cole argued.

"We can't just take a break, if Duskmon is amassing his army, we should go as fast as possible," Jack argued.

"But it's true Jacky Chan, I'm drained," Dracmon pointed out.

"And we did waste a lot of power fighting off the fires," Ranamon added.

"And I'm a rookie," DemiDevimon agreed.

"Most of us are rookies," Gomamon argued.

"But he's a base champion, like me," Piyomon pointed out, she was also exhausted.

"So we go tomorrow," Justin nodded.

"Yeah, after all we all need a break, we've been in a hurry since Astamon," KoKabuterimon agreed.

"Guys... Fine," Jack turned and walked out, Strabimon vanished kinda like Renamon from Tamers.

"He just needs to cool off, he was used to traveling only a small group as the leader," Jason explained.

"It's fine, but the sooner the stops arguing the better, we can't have hesitance when saving villages like today," Cole nodded.

"A few seconds could cost a mon's life," Mushmon nodded thinking about how Palmon died seconds before Jack's team came in.

Meanwhile, Jack walked with Strabimon.

"I can't believe it, that egomaniac," Jack muttered.

"Agreed, but he's a quick thinker," Strabimon argued.

"I don't know, the fact that everyone is listening to him without a second thought even if back in the day they barely listened to me, it irritates me," Jack sighed.

"We were harsh, you saw how Cole handled Shane and listened to the others," Strabimon reminded him.

"It's called efficiency," Jack pointed out.

"How comical," A voice chuckled, they turned to see a tall humanoid in black armor with long blonde hair, his most exotic features were his blade like hands and the red eyes spread all over his body.

"Duskmon, champion level virus Digimon, I know your Blood Strike and Deadly Gaze won't make you easy to beat, I still will!" Strabimon growled brandishing his claws.

"No you won't," Digitamamon smirked as he joined Duskmon.

"Comical, the Warrior of Light has so much darkness in him," Duskmon smirked.

"What did you say!? Scan!" Jack scanned the code.

"Strabimon digivolve to... Garurumon!" The white wolf growled through the cocoon.

"How pathetic, what me Master Duskmon," Digitamamon smirked but Duskmon blocked his way with his right blade.

"I can handle the champion," The Corrupted Warrior of Darkness smirked.

"Oh yeah? You're a champion yourself! GARURU THRUST!" Garurumon charged at him.

"DEADLY GAZE!" Duskmon released lasers from all of his eyes at Garurumon.

"BLOOD STRIKE!" Duskmon was fast as lightning with his blood colored blades as he gave multiple cuts with his blades known as Brute Evolution.

"How weak, if only some of that darkness was released," Duskmon sneered.

"Shut up! HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon released bright blue flames.

"Is this a joke?" Duskmon cut through the fire with a single swipe of his sword, Garurumon jumped at him before he could react.

"Game over! Howling..." Garurumon began but,

"DEADLY GAZE!" The lasers threw Garurumon off him.

"A joke, that the so called Howling Light is so weak, more like the Whining Light," Duskmon mocked.

"Hey! Nobody mocks Strabs besides me! EBONY BLASTER!" KaiserLeomon appeared from the shadows, releasing ebony lasers.

"Surprise! TRIDENT DESTROYER!" RizeGreymon fired 3 bullets.

"SHADE TRIDENT BULLETS!" The ebony laser fused with the bullets as they blasted Duskmon.

"So your buddies came to the rescue, Digitamamon," Duskmon stood up, bruised but still fighting capable.

"So this is Phelesmon's second general, Duskmon," Cole commented, the others quickly joined along their champion level partners.

"Correct Warrior of Fire, I'am Duskmon," The red eyed Digimon nodded.

"Truth is, I've been looking for you especially, defeating 2 powerful champions with a single blow each right after achieving champion, that's a notable skill, you might be the opponent I've been looking for so long," Duskmon said.

"Pleasure to be famous," RizeGreymon smirked, landing by Cole.

"8 champions, 2 perfects, Digitamamon I leave this to you," Duskmon told the shorter perfect.

"As you wish Master Duskmon!" The walking egg nodded.

"Good, Warrior of Fire, Blazing Dragon," Duskmon looked at said heroes.

"I hope to meet both of you on the battlefield soon, GHOST MOVE," He muttered before vanishing on the shadows.

"Bring it on! BODY BLOW!" Digitamamon charged at them.

"BARREL SMASH!" RizeGreymon clashed against him.

"Nothing can go through my shell!" Digitamamon laughed fighting them.

"Garurumon, are you ok?" Jack asked the wolf.

"I can stand up can't I?" Garurumon growled before crumbling down.

"Darn it, I wish I could do something," Jack clenched his teeth, unknown to him, a white orb was within the hole in the nearest tree.

"Jack, look," Garurumon pointed to the tree.

"Is it a DigiCore?" Jack wondered and when he touched it, it burst into light.

"What?" Cole wondered as he saw Jack holding the DigiCore.

"Jack! It's a DigiCore! Use it!" Artur exclaimed.

"A DigiCore huh?" Jack commented as it entered his hand, then the Perfect Scan appeared.

"Jack!" Garurumon growled standing up.

"No!" Duskmon charged but it was too late.

"Perfect Scan!" Jack scanned as the blinding light of the Light Fractal Code enveloped Garurumon.

"Garurumon digivolve to.." Inside the evo zone, white armor with blue stripes covered Garurumon, golden blades burst all over his body, then wheels appeared behind each of his legs before two golden blades appeared on his shoulders.

"KendoGarurumon/Garmmon!" Strabimon's perfect level howled before the wheels dropped on the ground and the cocoon was ripped by the blades on a sonic blur.

"Whoa, the legendary Garmmon! A perfect level digimon known for his immense speed, his hate for evil is immense but not as big as his Speed Star and Solar Laser attacks," Sorcerymon announced as Garmmon's stats appeared.

"No! This changes nothing!" Digitamamon charged, but Garmmon dodged with ease.

"I will end this, SPEED STAR!" Garmmon charged at ultra sonic speed.

"That won't work on me!" Digitamamon closed himself but Garmmon spread his Wings Blades and slanted right through Digitamamon's armor.

"Impossible," Digitamamon groaned before devolving to Orgemon.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" The ONI ran away in panic.

"Wow, good job Strabs," KaiserLeomon praised the light Digimon.

"I didn't need help," The Beast Warrior of Light growled.

"Hey, we saved you from Duskmon," RizeGreymon growled.

"We didn't need help, c'mon Garmmon," Jack walked out with his partner.

"What a guy," Cole shook his head.

"Is he coming back?" Peter asked.

"Of course he is..." Mushmon began but then they noticed Jack riding out with Garmmon at sonic speed.

"Not," The Warrior of Wood dead panned.

"He's just mad, let him clear his head a little and he will be back," Jason told them.

"We should at least get a little far from here, Duskmon could still return," Cole pointed out as the Digimon devolved to their base levels.

"Good idea," Justin nodded.

"Then we better hurry, no reason to stick around," Dawn shook her head.

"Agreed on that, c'mon, there's a river nearby," Ranamon informed them.

"Then let's get to it," Cole nodded.

They quickly returned to camp to pack up the gear, they didn't realize Duskmon had never left.

"Interesting," The dusk Digimon commented as it all faded.

DW, Southern Area, Shade Palace, Throne Room,

Phelesmon sat on his throne, Flaremon and Orgemon bowed to him.

"Master, allow me to have another shot," Flaremon asked.

"And I still want my revenge," Orgemon added.

"So both of you want the pleasure to destroy them, correct?" Phelesmon asked, a cunning plan coming up.

"Yes," The evil servants answered.

"Then do you know what is this?" Phelesmon lifted a Darkness Loader.

"A relic, given to me by Lord Lucemon himself," The virus answered.

"What does that microphone has to do with my revenge?" Orgemon asked impatiently.

"First things first," Phelesmon snapped his fingers, in a flash Flaremon became Firamon.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Firamon asked.

"Observe, separate both of you failed, so," Phelesmon lifted the Darkness Loader, the 'mouth' opened revealing the black sphere.

"Firamon, Orgemon, Darkness Fusion!" Phelesmon commanded, both Digimon became a very dark purple light as they clashed together, the result was a humanoid being with 3 faces and 4 blazing arms.

"You, combined us?" The new being asked Phelesmon with Orgemon's voice.

"Master! You mix my data with this filth's?" The face spun to the one in the left before saying it with Firamon's voice.

"Correct, now I'm this form you must focus on the same goal if you wish victory," Phelesmon advised as the middle face went forwards.

"Destroy Warrior 10," The humanoid said.

"Now go!" Phelesmon exclaimed as the fusion leveled perfect walked out.

"Warrior 10... Your days are counted! Muahahahahaha!" Phelesmon laughed insanely, who is Firamon's and Orgemon's fusion? Find out next chap!

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Another chapter coming up,

Brawl: Oh yeah, I would definitely hug Garmmon,

Snap: You would hug anyone mate,

BEST OC Maker: For those who haven't seen Chronicles 02, meet the ex-villain Brawl and Chain AKA Brawl and the water Trap Master Snap Shot AKA Snap,

Snap: Hey mates, Blue and Green are reading other fanfics so we're the temporary replacements, we're from Skylands,

Brawl: Yep, that's us,

BEST OC Maker: So anyone surprised to see Garmmon/KendoGarurumon/Garummon? I thought he looked cooler than WereGarurumon and I thought, heck I already added KaiserLeomon, might as well add him, so read...

Brawl: Review and get hugs from me,

BEST OC Maker: Or not, and Stay Taming! Though seriously, review,


	11. Zephyr and the mermaid, 2 more perfects!

DW, SA, near Mermaid's Stone,

Jack watched the sun rising, Garmmon was laying down behind him.

"We should had back," The armored wolf commented, his partner barely moved.

"For what? A bunch of idiots?" The teen questioned.

"Is this about Cole?" The wolf asked his partner, who turned angrily at him.

"No!" The teen argued, Garmmon scoffed.

"Please, if you think that hole 'Lone Wolf' attitude tricks anyone, I'm your partner, and that means that you can't lie to me, you want to be the leader like that even before we joined him 'Pack Wolf'," Garmmon waved his tail bored out of his mind.

"Really?" Jack glared at the wolf.

"Yep, I can read you like a book," Said wolf smirked.

"Still, they began to follow him without even a second thought after Astamon, it's annoying how quickly they warm up to people," Jack shook his head.

"Well, remember the prophecy? 'The Blazing Dragon to Lead as Flame' part to be exact?" Garmmon rolled his eyes, Jack glared at him.

"Still not agreeing here," Jack scoffed, Garmmon stood up.

"You talk about how stubborn Cole is, but you're just as stubborn, need I remind you we have 0 supplies?" Garmmon growled.

"You're right, fine, lets go," Jack went of top of him after Garmmon opened his wing blades.

"Finally, a few more days and their trail would get cold," Garmmon told him.

"With Cole leading? They probably took a break, for the day," Jack reminded him.

"Yeah probably," Garmmon smirked before they went off.

DW, SA, Mermaid's Stone,

As Jack had guessed, they took a break for the day.

"Man this water is just amazing," Ranamon grinned, they were camping by the lake and she went in.

"Water is water," Gotsumon humphed from where he stood on the dry shore.

"You just say that because you're scared of it," Ryan chuckled.

"Am not!" Gotsumon argued.

"Oh yeah? Sorcerymon!" Ryan called his partner, who was reading a book.

"Really? Whatever, AQUARIUS FILL," The sorcerer rolled his eyes as water began to cover Gotsumon.

"Get it off me!" Gotsumon began to run from the water bubble.

"Can you quit bullying Gotsumon?" David asked Ryan with a bored look.

"Sorcerymon, we proved my point," Ryan smirked proudly as the water bubble burst.

"Anyway, is nobody else coming in?" Ranamon asked from where she floated on the lake.

"I'am!" Dracmon jumped on the water, splashing most of the team.

"Hey I'll get you for that!" Maya exclaimed angrily as she grabbed her backpack and ran into the woods, only to come back wearing a blue bikini and jumping in to chase Dracmon.

"I don't know about you guys but it is kinda hot," Jason commented as he took his shirt and off and jumped in the lake.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy the peace," David decided but he kept glancing at Jason every now and then for some reason.

"Well, it does sound fun, cannonball!" Agumon ran up and jumped in the lake cannonball style.

"We should focus on where we are going next," Dawn commented sternly, most of the ignored her.

"You know she's right, we shouldn't be so careless," Justin added but KoKabuterimon already jumped in the water with a 'wee'.

"We have been fighting non-stop since we left Heaven's Light, we should let the youngsters take a break at least," Cole pointed to Shane and Peter, the latter was finally warming up to the Warrior of Ice(A/N Get it?) as their partners seemed to become more friendly as well.

"He's right, it's been awhile since we had some fun," David added, looking at how Maya was still chasing Dracmon in the water, Ranamon was still enjoying the water and Agumon and Jason were splashing each other.

"Still we should stay alert," Dawn frowned, Kazemon hovered up to her partner.

"Dawn, we both know that we should hurry, but you also should know that we aren't machines, we need a break every now and then, my feet and wings are busted," The fairy told her partner calmly as Dawn sighed.

"Fine, you win this one," The blue haired girl sighed in defeat as Kazemon smiled.

"So let's enjoy the lake now?" The fairy asked her partner.

"Well..." Now Dawn turned away.

"She can't swim," Cole answered plainly.

"What? How come I didn't know that?" Kazemon asked the GoggleHead.

"Remember when Dawn and I went to get some berries the day before we reached Techno Place? Dawn fell on a small lake and this heroic fella here had to go save the day," Cole answered cockily.

"Then it's time for you to learn, I got a spare bikini in my backpack, c'mon," Maya, who heard their conversation, stopped chasing Dracmon for the vampire's relief, and took Dawn into the woods, but then she called out to said Nightmare Soldier.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet Dracmon!" At the Warrior of Water's statement, the vampire gulped.

A few minutes later the girls came out of the woods, Dawn now wore a blue bikini similar to Maya's.

"So..." Dawn looked at them impatiently, Cole turned away to hide his blush.

"It's fine, now come on, you need to learn how to swim," Maya grinned as she basically dragged Dawn into the water.

"Right, we are going through the shallow part first, just try to relax and float up like Ranamon and I are doing," Maya relaxed as she began to float up, Dawn looked doubtful.

"Why are we doing this again?" Dawn asked Maya impatiently as the younger girl grinned.

"First, I'm helping you catch a certain someone's attention, second, if we fall into a lake or something, do you want to be the only one besides Gottsumon having a panic attack and sinking?" Maya giggled at the first part before getting serious.

"Wait what? For the last time! We're not a couple!" Dawn exclaimed angrily at Maya while a light blush appeared on her face, making Maya giggle some more.

"Have you never seen a movie? That's what the couple keeps saying before becoming one," The brunette pointed out cheerfully, Dawn turned away.

"Anyway, how do you do the floating thing?" Dawn changed the subject quickly.

"Just relax, take a deep breath and let the water push you up," Maya advised before doing it.

"Yeah, water is like friendship, you gotta let it flow or you will only get hurt," Agumon added as he swam by them.

"Alright, if the bottomless hole of a Warrior of Fire can do it, so can I," Dawn sighed as she tried to relax, as it began to float up she stiffened her body and sunk, thankfully they were still in the shallow part.

"See, you got to relax," Maya reminded her before getting an evil smile.

"Now just keep practicing, I have unfinished business elsewhere," Maya turned to Dracmon, who realized what the girl had in mind and began to get away from her. Dawn sighed as she watched Maya chasing Dracmon.

"Alright, just float up," Dawn told herself as she attempted to repeat the process, failing.

"This is impossible, she finally grunted.

"FIRE FIST OF SHIVA!" Suddenly, 4 powerful fireballs crashed on the shore.

"Kazemon/Cole!" Dawn and Agumon called to their partners, as the smoke faded the team was seen unharmed, but the fusion of Firamon and Orgemon stood before them.

"Asuramon, perfect level vaccine Digimon with 4 arms, his Fire Fist of Shiva and Multiple Faces will be our problems," Sorcerymon realized as they all looked at their new enemy.

"That's right! Now that we have combined, we will blast you all to smithereens!" The creature known by Asuramon laughed.

"Agumon/Dracmon! Perfect Scan!" Cole scanned his Fire Fractal Code, Jason grabbed his D-Tector and scanned as well.

"Agumon/Dracmon Matrix Digivolve to..." As the blazing red and pitch black cocoons covered the Digimon, the cyborg dinosaur and Jet Black Lion appeared.

"RizeGreymom/KaiserLeomon!" They roared bravely as they faced Asuramon.

"Bring it kiddos!" Asuramon laughed as they charged at him.

"TRIDENT DESTROYER/EBONY BLASTER!" The perfects fired but Asuramon easily dodged.

"We learned our lesson, attack humans," Asuramon turned to the humans as he charged at them.

"No!" The perfects exclaimed but then a large serpent and human/bird hybrid creature attacked them.

"Meet my new acquaintances, WaruSeadramon and Silphymon, the two of you won't stand a chance," Asuramon laughed as the perfects struggled against their newfound foes.

"We have to help, Kazemon!" Dawn called her partner, who flew at Silphymon.

"Same here Ranamon!" Maya called the amphibian female that went for WaruSeadramon.

"We're coming too!" Ryan exclaimed but as the other partners tried to move, Asuramon stopped them.

"Not this time," He clenched his 4 blazing fists with a sick smile on all of his 3 faces.

"Let's digivolve!" KoKabuterimon told Justin as the humans nodded.

"Scan!" Each scanned their respective code.

"KoKabuterimon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Mushmon digivolve to... Woodmon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

"Gotsumon digivolve to... Golemon!"

The 5 champions now faced Asuramon.

"RizeGreymon! I'm coming! HURRICANE KICK!" Kazemon unleashed a destructive barrage of kicks at Silphymon, but the cat/bird/human hybrid held no problems blocking each and sending her down to the lake.

"KaiserLeomon! DRAINING RAIN!" Ranamon sent a thundercloud as water crashed on WaruSeadramon, the serpent didn't seem to care as it swatted Ranamon back in the lake as well.

"Can't swim!" Kazemon called out, Ranamon was knocked out and sinking.

"Ranamon is amphibian! She's will drown if she doesn't get air soon," Jason realized as Maya and Dawn went after their partners.

"Stupid water..." Dawn muttered before remembering Agumon's words: 'Water is like friendship, it only hurts you if you fight it'.

"Right, let's see," Dawn muttered and soon, she caught up with Maya.

"Ready to dive?" Maya asked her, Dawn nodded, for her partner, anything.

As they dove in, Kazemon struggled to try helping Ranamon, but as Maya and Dawn went deeper, they noticed two orbs, which flew to them as light engulfed the lake.

"What?" Cole turned his attention to the lake, so did the other Digimon.

Inside it, Maya's hand was engulfed in bright blue fractal code while Dawn had her shock pink's fractal code engulfing her hand.

"Perfect Scan!" They exclaimed simultaneously, their voices slightly distorted by the water.

"Kazemon digivolve to..." Within the cocoon, Kazemon's wings became like a hawk's as she became slightly taller, her hands now had 3 gloved claws and talons, a black scarf appeared as she announced her new name,

"Zephyrmon!"

Inside Ranamon's cocoon, her skin became more like a human's, her eyes became bright blue and her helmet became a pirate hat, golden hair was shown with a tiny silver anchor at the end of the longest braid, her clothes became black and red, her lower body became a black fish's as red fun blades appeared on her gloves, alongside some treasure, a golden anchor crashed in front of her and she grabbed it, then announced her new name,

"Mermaimon!"

Now a water spout burst from the lake, revealing Mermaimon and Zephyrmon flying besides her, they carried their partners to shore before turning to their new opponents.

"This changes nothing! Attack!" Asuramon roared furiously.

"Correction, this changes everything, HURRICANE GALE!" Zephyrmon quickly unleahsed a storm of air blades, which sliced Silphymon, Dawn quickly purified the bird man.

"Yep, NORTHERN CROSS BOMBER!" Mermaimon hurled her golden anchor, Maya quickly purified the destroyed WaruSeadramon, they then turned to Asuramon.

"Fools! FIRE FIST OF SHIVA!" Asuramon attacked all 4 perfects at once.

"HURRICANE GALE!" Zephyrmon released another blast of air blades, destroying the fists.

"I doubt he can take a combined move from all of us," RizeGreymon smirked to the other partners.

"Not even a strong perfect could handle this many attacks," Sorcerymon agreed with the perfect Digimon.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Golemon asked impatiently as Asuramon began to realize the situation he was in.

"Let's make this a memorable blast," Mermaimon added, now Asuramon was scared.

"RISING DESTROYER!"

"DARK MASTER!"

"HURRICANE GALE!"

"NORTHERN CROSS BOMBER!"

"CRYSTAL BARRAGE!"

"CRIMSON CURSE!"

"LEAF SLIDER!"

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

The 9 attacks became a rainbow of colors when suddenly,

"LUPINE LASER!" Garmmon and Jack arrived just in time to fire a blast of shining solar energy, which made the blast glow.

"WARRIOR 10 BLAST I!" They all roared as the combo sent Asuramon far away.

DW, SA, Phelesmon's garden,

"Ahh, it's been awhile since I enjoyed my garden," Phelesmon sighed as Asuramon crashed on him.

"What the }*#^{*]+^}}^***+{^}*{{^]*!" Phelesmon raged at Asuramon, who then split into 2 different Digimon.

"Our evolutions changed?" Orgemon's new perfect form realized.

"The exposure to the Darkness Loader must have affected us," Firamon's new form guessed.

"It seems so, since you're now SkullSatamon and MadLeomon respectively, well since I'm tired of the 2 of you falling on me with bad news every time, I banish you of this castle until the Warrior 10 are deleted, now go! DEMON SHOUT!" Phelesmon roared as they both flew from the castle.

"Now to enjoy my peace," Phelesmon sighed as he returned to the dark garden...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Got to be quick here, so yeah, I posted a little of what's to come after Chronicles 02 is done, Digimon: Brawls! So check that out, so yeah, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


End file.
